Fairly 'Dirty' Tales
by Britchick69
Summary: A selection of tales to titilate, tantalise and taunt you, in the form of an innocent little fairy tale. A grown up bedtime story.
1. Chapter 1Bella and the Wolf

**Bella and the Wolf**

**(For the purpose of this tale, the definition of a wolf is a sexually predatory male)**

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful and innocent young maiden named Bella, she lived with her

father in a little white house at the edge of a deep dark forest.

"You must never go into the forest alone, my dear Bella;" her father told one day, "There are terrible

creatures that live there that would love to eat you up."

Bella promised her father she would never venture into the forest, and he kissed her on the forehead

and went off to work, protecting the good people of Forks from crime; he was happy his little girl was

home safe.

One day, a bad girl named Jessica came over to the Swan house, saying, "Would you like to play in the

forest with me today?"

"I'm sorry," Bella replied, "I have promised my dear father to keep away from the forest and the terrible

creatures that want to eat me up."

Jessica giggled, "That's the part I'm looking forward to," and she skipped happily away.

Bella didn't understand what the bad girl meant, but watched and waited nervously as she disappeared

into the deep dark forest. Soon, she heard noises like none she had ever heard before; soft moans and

grunts reached her ears, her tummy twisted and peculiar hot feelings ached between her legs. Bella felt

herself being pulled by an invisible thread into the midst of the trees. Just in time, she remembered her

father's words and with a pounding heart, she raced inside the safety of her humble dwelling, and

bolted the door. But, she still had the strangest feeling between her thighs; she reached between her

legs and gasped in pleasure at her own touch. The ache increased, so, curiously, she reached beneath

her clothing and caressed her hot moist flesh, it felt good, she explored the feelings further until she

found the hard swollen area that felt good when touched. Soon, her breaths became shallow and faster,

without a clue to what was happening to her, she continued, going faster and was soon unable to stop,

until a great wave of bliss swept over her; she slid down the door in the aftermath of her rapture.

This pattern continued for weeks, like torture, Bella watched pretty young maidens gallivanting at the

edge of the forest, "Come with us," each one would ask.

Every time she would resist, shaking her head, tossing her long mahogany hair around her shoulders,

eyes wide and terrified.

They would shrug their shoulders and giggle excitedly before entering the darkness. Bella would

approach the forest and stop a safe distance away, waiting for the noises to commence. The erotic

mewling, groaning, and moaning that stirred the sensual feelings deep within her core, each time she

would race to the privacy of her own room to stroke her throbbing clit, until she found her

overwhelming and screaming release; unfortunately, she didn't stay sated for long.

Driven to almost the point of insanity, the young virgin decided it was time to satisfy her curiosity and

bravely enter the forest. Bella peered with longing towards the darkness from her bedroom window,

she could feel the gaze of eyes upon her flesh, the idea she was being watched thrilled her. She

continued brushing her long hair, the thin white cotton nightie offering little coverage to her ample

curves, which were transparent in the moonlight, making her look delectable to anyone who may

happen to see.

The scent of blossoms wafted through her open window, bringing with it the softest of whispers, "Bella,

Bella." Her eyes closed as the hypnotic voice surrounded her, it took all her willpower to resist the velvet

rich tone, her whole being craved to follow and find the owner of the voice.

The following day, she bid a farewell to her father as he left for work, lucky for Bella, crime was up;

Charlie would be gone for the whole day and most of the night, giving her ample opportunity, to

thoroughly investigate the strange happenings in the forest.

Bella cast a last look back as she left the house, excitement stirred in her belly, and loins, she'd thrown

on her cute little red jacket with the hood; she didn't want to catch a cold.

She moved with slow, deliberate steps, as she could be clumsy at times and didn't want to cause herself

injury or alert anyone that she was there.

The forest was still and eerily quiet, no birdsong filled the air, no sunlight flitted through the foliage, a

twig snapped, alerting Bella of movement up ahead, she froze, her heart crashing wildly against her

ribcage, muffled voices and moaning reached her ears and the familiar tingle began between her legs,

she followed the sounds.

Excitement and adrenaline rose quickly, making her dizzy; when the noises got louder, she crouched

behind a fallen tree to avoid being seen.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise at the view in front of her, in the small clearing ahead, Jessica, the bad

girl, the one she'd seen a few days before, lay naked upon her back with her legs parted, her pink pussy

exposed for anyone to see. Bella couldn't take her eyes from the girl's glistening centre and was

surprised to feel her own lady parts throb in response. Bella saw that Jessica wasn't alone, there was a

man, he was naked, she drank him in with her eyes, it was the first time she'd seen a naked man. It was

Seth, she knew him vaguely from school, Bella almost squealed with excitement when he turned around

and she saw her first penis. It looked magnificent it was hard and swollen; liquid dripped from the end,

Bella licked her lips. She watched with interest as it bobbed and swayed when he moved, she found him

very beautiful naked.

She felt the flush of heat and moisture of her own arousal.

Seth bent towards Jessica and spoke some unheard words, she nodded and reached down to touch her

own pussy, skilfully, she circled her clit, then down into her slit where she pumped two fingers into her

depths, working faster and faster, Seth moved slowly around her prone form, like a wolf circling his

prey, all the time holding his huge cock in his fist, pumping leisurely back and forth. Bella's eyes were

drawn back to Jessica, her back was now arched off the forest floor, her free hand, pinched and flicked

at her pert nipple. "Yes, yes, yes," she yelled out, her body was trembling in delight. Seth fell to the floor

on all fours and dipped his head toward Jessica's swollen pussy lips, he breathed deeply before poking

his tongue into her moist flesh for a taste; Jessica quivered. His big dark hands gripped her hips,

contrasting starkly with the peachy pink of her skin and rolled her over, pulling her until she got onto her

hands and knees. Jessica groaned in absolute rapture, as he pulled her back, impaling her onto his

considerable manhood, Bella longed for a solid length of meat such as his to invade her own orifice.

Their primal grunts went straight to Bella's sex; she squeezed her thighs together, desperate for friction.

She watched in absolute fascination as Jessica's body stretched to accommodate his manhood, he thrust

with abandon into her, his skin slapping against her, his balls swinging comically beneath him. Jessica

turned to look at him over her shoulder, with a look that could only be described as pure lust. He

continued to pound her, all the time profanities falling from his pretty mouth.

"Cum for me baby," he reached around and touched Jessica's clit, soon she was screaming about God;

moments later, Seth did likewise and they fell to a sweating, panting heap onto the forest floor.

Bella turned to collapse against the fallen tree, in her own panting heap, when she came face to face

with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, with the most beautiful smiling face. Her breath left in a whoosh

as she lost control of her quivering body; her sex imploded, filling her whole body with the most

exquisite orgasm.

It was minutes before her senses returned with blushing embarrassment; finally, she was able to focus

on the man in front of her; Bella looked to the floor, hoping it would open up and swallow her whole.

"Perfect," he whispered in a velvety rich voice and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his

gaze again; she was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"Come with me," it wasn't a request, she took the hand he offered and followed obediently, Bella

realised without a doubt she would follow him anywhere, she was enthralled by this handsome beast.

His large hand enveloped hers, making her feel very small and vulnerable, but he would protect her; she

felt safe, which was ironic; she didn't even know his name.

They stopped when he reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest, the sunlight streamed down

onto the mossy green grass, ferns and woodland flowers decorated the scene; Bella was stunned by the

simple beauty.

"I've been waiting for you," he spoke softly to her, gazing intently upon her face.

"Why?" Bella blushed.

He cocked his head quizzically and touched her flaming cheek, "I've been watching."

"Oh," she remembered the feeling that thrilled her when she thought she was being watched.

Whilst they'd been talking, he had moved closer, she could feel the heat rise from his body, Bella took a

tentative step back, she tried to swallow, but her throat was dry and constricted. He moved again and so

did she, until her retreat was stopped by a large oak tree. He placed a hand on either side of her head

and exhaled gently, surrounding her in his intoxicating scent.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

"Edward," he moved his face slowly closer to hers.

She felt the thousand butterflies flutter in her belly, "I'm B-Bella," her heartbeat was so loud she

thought he could hear it, now he was so close.

"I know," their lips finally connected, she felt the warmth spread from the kiss throughout her body, the

gentle kiss changed into a deeper, more passionate embrace, she felt his tongue slide between her lips

and into her mouth. The heat between her legs was now a furnace, and she felt the dull throb as desire

enflamed her sex. His taste was divine, he swirled his tongue around her own, Bella groaned and

responded by pressing her body into his, he reciprocated by thrusting his hips against her; Bella's

excitement heightened as she felt his obvious arousal.

Any apprehension she felt at being inexperienced in the act of love dissolved as she allowed the more

primal side of herself to emerge, she thrilled at his reaction when she thrust her tongue into his mouth

and mimicked his movements. She ran her hands up and down his broad back and shoulders, feeling the

taut, muscular frame, which made him shudder with pleasure against her. They broke the kiss long

enough to lie on the soft mossy grass in the rays of the sunlight.

Bella gasped at Edward's sheer beauty, she hadn't truly appreciated him in the gloom of the forest, his

glorious mane of auburn hair shone with threads of copper in the sun; his emerald green eyes flickered

with mischief and darkened with desire for her. Before she could stop herself, Bella said, "You have

beautiful eyes."

"All the better to see you with my dear," he smirked.

She reached out to touch his full pink lips, a shock ran through her finger on contact, again she spoke

without thinking, "You have beautiful lips."

"All the better to kiss you with, my dear," his voice was breathy as his mouth took hers in a hungry

embrace.

He moved to lie on top of her, Bella enjoyed feeling the weight of him, she could feel his hardness

pressing into her aching centre, her hips rocked and bucked wantonly against him.

His tongue fucked her mouth, she moaned aloud, her pussy now soaked with her juices, "Your tongue is

fantastic," she blurted out.

He pulled from their embrace and raised an eyebrow at her, "All the better to lick and taste you with,

my dear." He swiftly moved down her body and removed her jeans and panties, peeling them slowly

down her legs. Bella moaned wantonly desperate for him to touch her, _there_, with his mouth. After

seeing Seth stick his tongue into Jessica's most intimate parts, she was curious to how it would feel; she

was dripping with anticipation.

He parted her legs wide and looked down upon her glistening centre, Bella closed her eyes and bit hard

onto her bottom lip, she felt him move closer, she felt the heat of his breath come closer, she stopped

breathing, waiting, waiting. The air came out in a whoosh as his lips made the softest contact; he made

appreciative noises as his tongue swiped through her soaking fleshy petals. Bella bucked her hips and

squealed, Edward smiled and held her firmly; all the better to devour her. His tongue flicked her

sensitive fleshy pearl, over and over; Bella felt her joy building higher and higher until she exploded into

millions of stars, soaring through the universe before floating back to earth like a feather.

"Oh my," she said, "You're very good at that."

"I know," he replied smirking knowingly inches from her face, "There's something else I'm very good at,

would you like me to show you, my sweet Bella?"

Her eyes widened, giving her a '_doe like'_ quality that he liked very much, she nodded; the ability to speak

had left her momentarily.

Edward stood and began to disrobe slowly, taunting her, she couldn't take her eyes off his sublime

frame as he peeled the fitted white t-shirt slowly over his statuesque body, even kicking his shoes off

made Bella quiver with pleasure. His gaze pierced hers as he reached his denim pants and he slowly

began to unbutton them, letting gravity take them to the floor, revealing his nakedness underneath.

Bella gasped and panicked a little when she saw the size of his manhood, she knew where he intended

to put it after watching Jessica and Seth earlier.

"Oh Edward, you're so big!" She declared, putting a hand to her mouth, a growl rumbled from his chest,

stirred by the innocent beauty.

"All the better to fuck you with my dear," he replied, lowering himself swiftly upon her, situating himself

between her thighs.

Bella whimpered and opened her legs further to accommodate him; the need to have him now

outweighed her trepidation. Edward positioned himself at her entrance, he could feel the heat radiating

from her as he pushed forward into her tight opening, "Fuck," he whispered, her pussy hugged him

tightly, he fought the desire to thrust with abandon into her. Her body tensed as his cock reached and

pierced her maidenhead, the emotion welled up within him, she had given him the precious gift of her

virginity, he reverently kissed the tears that rolled down her cheek; he ached to ease her pain. He

remained still as her body grew accustomed to his invasion; staring at each other, he lost himself in the

depths of her warm brown eyes.

As her body relaxed, he began to move his hips slowly; she moaned as pain morphed into divine

pleasure, her skin tingled at his touches and caresses, she moved her hips to meet his, needing, wanting,

craving more of him.

They lost themselves completely to each other, nothing else remained, only the two of them, caressing,

thrusting, kissing, gaining, and giving joy to one another. Bella felt the stirring inside her belly as another

orgasm grew.

"Oh Edward," she breathed, he angled his thrust, giving her what she needed, from now on he would

always oblige and give her what she needed and wanted.

"Yes, oh, oh, ohhh," her eyes rolled back, he felt her molten, silky walls squeeze him as her climax

crashed through her, igniting his own.

"Be-lla," he groaned, claiming her, filling her with stream after stream of his hot seed.

"You're right," she beamed at him, "You're very good at '_that.'_

"_We're_ very good," he corrected, "I bet, there are other things we're good at," he wriggled his hips and

smirked wickedly; Bella could feel his erection growing again. "Mine," he growled, his voice taking on a

more possessive tone.

Bella smiled up at him and caressed her fingers through his glorious mane; he trembled at her touch,

"Yes," she answered, "Yours."

Each night, Bella opened her bedroom window wide, inviting in the darkness, she waited for the love of

her life to come through the night to her waiting embrace, and into her bed.

That's how the story ends, Bella and Edward living happily, '_fucking,'_ ever after.

**A/N; I dedicate this fairytale to my wonderful beta's princess07890 and js18, both work there little socks off for me, girls I do appreciate both of you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Romancing Rosalie

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**Romancing Rosalie**

There is talk of a tall tower deep in the depths of the forest, a tower so tall and enchanted, no male has

ever been able to penetrate it, many have come and tried and many have left; lucky to still have a tail

between their legs.

There is talk of the beautiful woman inside the tower with the long golden hair, her name is Rosalie Hale

and this is her story.

Rosalie's parents were vain and shallow folk, they aspired to move up the social ladder and saw their

chance through their beautiful daughter. Her hair shone like the morning sun, her eyes were blue like a

clear summer sky and her skin was a flawless milky white, she was a truly stunning creature.

Mr and Mrs Hale, leaving nothing to chance, organised for their only daughter to meet Mr King, and like

many men before him, he was bewitched by her beauty.

Royce King, a man of considerable wealth, loved to surround himself and own beautiful things, Rosalie

would make an exquisite addition to his collection.

Rosalie soon fell in love with a man of noble name, King, Royce King; he treated her like a princess,

lavishing gifts, jewels, and beautiful trinkets upon her. She thought herself the luckiest girl alive and

bragged about his wealth and the life that lay before her to anyone that would listen.

A date was set for the wedding and hundreds of invitations were sent, to guests that would be arriving

from the four corners of the earth, to attend, what would surely be, the celebrity wedding of the year.

Mrs Hale spared no expense, ordering the finest champagne and selecting delectable cuisine for her

illustrious guests. Rosalie had an elegant wedding dress made from silk and gossamer lace, finer and

more intricate than a spider's web, when she moved, the dress floated effortlessly, giving her the

appearance of floating. She smiled at her own loveliness; her guests would declare her the most

beautiful bride they'd ever seen.

The night before her wedding, she visited her friend, Vera, who lived humbly in a very small dwelling

with her husband and baby. Rosalie envisaged and bragged about the marvellous life ahead of her, with

a wealthy husband, servants to care for her needs, and several small children playing on the lawns of her

large country house; she was filled with contentment like none before.

Vera yawned and seemed to take very little notice of Rosalie's boasting, however Rosalie noticed her

face light up when her husband came home from his day at work. Vera kissed him deeply, Rosalie

looked away, feeling awkward at this blatant show of affection, the kiss continued and soon the couple

forgot that they had a guest, they began groaning lustily into each other's mouths.

Rosalie tried not to watch the show of affection in front of her; they wantonly began tearing at each

other's clothes, a foreign heat stirred between Rosalie's legs.

It wasn't long before the couple were naked in front of her.

"Kiss me darling," she whispered huskily, he obliged by sitting her on the kitchen bench and falling to his

knees, he roughly pushed her legs apart and buried his face into Vera's glistening sex, she let out a low

groan and threw her head back as the pleasure travelled the length of her body, Rosalie witnessed her

nipples harden into red peaks and her skin erupt in goosebumps, her body followed suit. Vera began

moaning, "Oh yes, yes, yesssss," Rosalie felt jealous of her friend, Royce had never honoured her with

pleasures of the tongue. They'd once dry humped with him reaching his climax in minutes, leaving her

lack lustre at the whole idea of sex. But now she realised they were missing something, as her own

private parts throbbed with desire at the act of love taking part in front of her. Vera was now face down

on the table writhing in joy, as he pumped his long cock slowly in and out of her pussy, Rosalie watched

him disappear to the hilt filling her friend, and gracing her with sensations she could only dream about,

she quietly left them to their fucking, desperate for the cool air to calm her ardour, images of Vera with

her legs parted wide, receiving cunnilingus from her devoted husband filled her head on the walk home.

She was snapped from her reverie, "Rosalie," a sing song voice shouted, she looked across to see her

fiancé, Royce, in the midst of the group of rowdy and intoxicated young men. "Come my love, meet my

friends."

Hesitantly, she approached the men, who stood and gazed in awe upon her, Royce kissed her cheek

proudly and announced, the beauty was his fiancée, no joy filled her breast, confirming he wasn't the

man to satisfy her, he didn't stir any heat in her loins, seeing him as she did now, he had the opposite

effect, like a bucket of cold water. She knew then that she could not spend the rest of her life with this

obnoxious man, who did not arouse her.

Pulling him to one side, she informed him of her revelation.

Royce King did not agree with Rosalie and refused to accept her decision, it mattered not to him; a

woman was there to take pleasure from, not to give any to.

"You are mine, bitch," he growled and lunged upon her, stifling her screams with his rough kisses,

spurred on by the jeers of his friends, Royce hitched up her skirt and ripped off her lace underwear.

Rosalie cried and struggled in fear against the many hands that restrained and groped at her.

He began to unzip his pants to release and prepare his manhood to impale her. He approached her

proudly, with his cock in hand; Rosalie cast her eyes downward and couldn't help the snort that escaped

her. Royce followed her eyes and looked at the puny piece of meat he clutched in his fist. Royce's

demeanour changed to one of fury, he thrust himself violently inside of her, "Take that bitch," he

grinned with malice.

Rosalie relaxed, she was right, his tiny member was lost inside her cavernous cunt, so she let out a yawn

to show him how truly boring his attempt was, and how little his manhood, if you could call it that, had

affected her. Royce stamped his foot in anger, like a petulant child as his flaccid cock slid from within

her.

"You slut," he cried, slapped her cheek hard, and ran from the stunned gathering.

The men around her shook their heads in disgust as they dissipated, leaving her alone. From that night

on, rumours spread far and wide about Rosalie and her cavernous cunt, how cruelly she belittled the

noble Royce King II. Her reputation now lay in tatters, her family all but disowned her; the look of

disappointment seared her soul, every time she caught the eye of her once doting parents.

Disenchanted with men and her life, Rosalie ran far away, seeking refuge deep in the darkest forest, she

built herself a strong impenetrable tower to live in and a wall to shield her aching heart. She would no

longer grant herself sexual gratification.

Rosalie vowed never to allow anyone access to her heart, or her pussy. No one would ever gaze upon

her beauty again.

Men came from far and wide to catch a glimpse of the beautiful, but lonely woman, they took it upon

themselves, as a challenge and tried in vain to reach and court her. But none captured her interest, few

tried to climb the tower, but enchantments protected Rosalie from her suitors.

She watched and smiled from the shadows, as each man hobbled away, looking pale, in much pain and

holding onto his tackle, for, as much she enjoyed these feeble displays, and the revenge she extracted

on mankind, she couldn't extinguish the aching loneliness she felt inside her chest. As time passed, she

couldn't deny that she wanted, needed, to love and to be loved in return.

One day, a burly hunter named Emmett came through the forest, tired and in need of refreshment, he

sat beside a babbling brook to drink and rest, so caught up in his own needs, he failed to notice the

stone tower until he heard a horse and rider go by. He retreated quietly into the shadows and watched

as the rider dismounted, then proceeded to walk around the tower several times, looking up and down

its length, tentatively touching the stone work, he kicked at the structure, picked up stones and sticks

and threw them with all his strength.

Emmett was intrigued as to what could be in the tower that could warrant such persistence from a man.

'_Gold? _ _Perhaps, precious gems, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, money. A woman? A woman,' _he sighed

and thought wistfully, '_to have the love of a good woman'_ was his heart's desire.

The stranger at the tower was now shouting up to the balcony, high above him, "Rosalie, Rosalie," then

he began begging and pleading, he made promises of wealth and riches if she would only let him in, and

allow him to satisfy himself between her legs.

Emmett growled in disgust.

There was no response from inside the tower, the patio doors on the balcony were open, white gauzy

drapes blew gently in the breeze, shielding the occupant from prying eyes; she would be able to hear

the lewd calls from her suitor.

The man began to climb the tower using the protruding stones, Emmett watched as the tower

shimmered with a blue glow, then a loud bang erupted and the man flew from the side of the structure,

as if an unseen hand had thrown him. The stranger lay on the soft grass, his face contorted in agony, he

cried silently in pain, his hands clasped tightly between his legs. Thirty minutes passed before he could

finally get himself into an upright position, tears still streaming down his face. He mounted his horse,

much to Emmett's amusement, causing himself another round of pain before gently riding off, but not

before he shouted out obscenities to the frigid bitch in the tower.

Emmett was just about to leave the cover of the trees, when he caught sight of movement behind the

white veil that shielded the occupant in the tower. His breath caught in his throat as the most attractive

and alluring female stepped out onto the balcony, her hair glowed with the intensity of the sun, she had

a curvy, becoming shape, which would fit nicely into his own body. Emmett's arms ached to encircle her,

pull her close, and feel as her warmth and softness moulded against his hardness.

He swallowed hard as he felt a stirring in his pants like he had never felt before. Like many before him,

Emmett decided to make her, his, but where others went without an idea, he had a plan. He sat all night

hatching his plan, by sunrise, he had decided how to make her his.

He searched the forest quickly, eager to put his plan into action, he found a rose bush with golden

yellow blooms and removed one; then he whistled once, sharply, minutes later, his friend, the hawk,

descended from the sky and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hello old friend," he greeted the bird, rubbing its feathered head, the bird squawked affectionately,

"Take this rose and drop it on the balcony," the bird obeyed, Emmett sat and waited. It wasn't long

before Rosalie stepped onto the balcony and saw the flower at her feet. She picked it up, frowned and

immediately looked around, seeing no one there, her face relaxed into a smile and she breathed in the

bloom's glorious scent. Emmett repeated this throughout the day until Rosalie was in possession of a

dozen flowers; the bird was rewarded for his hard work with a hearty meal of rabbit, before leaving

Emmett to execute the next part of his plan.

Rosalie was perplexed as to how roses were delivered to her balcony unheard and unseen, she gazed at

the beauty of the gold coloured flowers, her mind drifted lazily when she smelled a delicious aroma

wafting in through the open doors. Her stomach growled angrily, she wasn't much of a cook and

survived on fruit, nuts and berries that she found at regular intervals.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she stepped onto the balcony; it was a spicy, meaty, hearty

aroma, her mouth watered at the thought of what it would taste like.

She saw the fire over the far side of the stream; it was too dark to see anything else. "Hello," she called

in a loud whisper.

"Hello," a voice called back.

"Did you send me the flowers?" She asked.

"I did."

"Why?" She questioned.

"They reminded me of you," Emmett replied truthfully.

Rosalie felt her cheeks flush pink, the flowers were exquisite; she felt moved that he compared her to

something, so naturally beautiful. But she remembered how her looks had caused her nothing but pain

and loss.

"That smells delicious," she said, her stomach now painful and pleading for some comforting food.

"What is it?"

"Rabbit stew, would you like to share?"

Rosalie nearly blurted out yes before her other senses returned, "I won't come over there; it is dark, I

can't see you, and you might hurt me."

Emmett's heart twisted at her words and the fear in her voice.

"I'll bring it over to you and leave it, when you hear my voice back across the stream; you'll know it's

safe to collect your food." He waited for her reply.

"O-okay." Rosalie sat on the balcony, under the blanket of darkness and breathed in deeply, before

taking a mouthful of the hot spicy stew into her mouth, she groaned as the meaty goodness excited her

taste-buds.

"Good?" She heard the smile in his voice.

"Mmmm," was all she could manage, he chuckled back through the night.

They stayed up all night, talking to one another, he made her feel comfortable, safe, he made her laugh,

and there was no doubt he could cook. Before the sun rose, Rosalie had agreed to return when darkness

fell and share a meal with her new friend, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Emmett."

"Rosalie," she replied and yawned, then she bid him, "Good n... day," giggling, she left for the comfort of

her bed. Sighing contently she lay down, Rosalie felt lightness in her chest that she had never

experienced before, and was sure she would never sleep due to all the butterflies flapping in her

stomach, but as soon as her cheek touched the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

The couple grew close and feelings strengthened over the next few nights, Emmett continued to feed

Rosalie, she began to open up to him, she explained why she was here, alone and unloved.

His heart ached for her. "I promise never to hurt you Rosalie."

His voice startled her, he must have moved closer whilst she recalled the terrible events of her past, he

was just beneath the balcony, she heard nothing but the truth in his voice.

"Rosalie, baby, let me show you."

Her breathing quickened with her pulse rate.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know baby," he pleaded gently, "Come down."

Rosalie looked into the night; there wasn't a single star to light up the darkness, she herself sat with a

solitary candle, that wasn't enough to cast a glow on his face. She decided then, the dark would be her

protector,_' I wouldn't be breaking my vow if he can't see me,'_ she thought and blew out the candle. "I'm

coming down."

Emmett's heart soared in his chest, he had his chance to declare and show his love for her, she was

putting her trust in him.

Rosalie felt her way down the steps to the hidden door at the back of the tower and whispered the

magic words, "Men are bastards," to unlock the fortress that had protected her for so long. She

hesitantly stepped into the open with her hands outstretched, blind in the dark, her eyes adjusted

slightly, still giving her limited vision.

She gasped when her fingers grazed against soft fabric, Emmett chuckled; Rosalie couldn't help but

smile at the sound. She walked her fingers up his chest, he was tall and broad, she could feel the solid

breadth of his wide chest; Rosalie closed her eyes and stroked both hands across the top of his

shoulders, he was wide set, she liked that.

He held his breath and remained perfectly still as her hands explored his huge frame, her touch sending

currents of pleasure up and down his trembling body, finally her fingers found his face. He contained the

groans as she gently felt his eyelids, forehead, nose, he lost control when her fingers found his mouth,

he cheekily slipped his tongue out, they both groaned at the sensation. He watched her, his eyes

acclimatised to the night, her lips were parted slightly, her breasts rose and fell quickly with her

breathing; her hair glowed with lustre of its own.

"I'm going to kiss you, baby," he whispered, pausing long enough for her to object.

Sparks flew through the both of them on contact, Rosalie soon went from being kissed, to an equal

participant; she ran her hands back up his body, and into his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling him

further into the embrace. They never broke the kiss as they began pulling desperately at one another's

clothing, both needing more intimate contact from the other.

Driven by lust and the desire to please, Rosalie fell to her knees in adoration, at this huge caring man in

front of her, he'd started to restore her faith in humanity while his cooking and kisses left her wanting

more; she was eager to discover what other talents he had.

"Rose, baby, you don't have to," he said, Emmett couldn't believe the words left his mouth; he was

desperate to feel her lips around his throbbing member. "I want to," she purred, her hands fumbled in

the darkness until, they found his monster of a cock, she gasped at his girth and length, then giggled as

she felt him twitch in response. This was the first time she had taken a man into her mouth; she

experimented with licking, kissing and sucking, he was a considerable size. His was at twice the size of

Royce, she quickly extinguished the odious little man from her mind, and went back to fervently

worshipping the meaty cock in front of her; she thrilled at his groaning responses. Rosalie relished the

salty dew that oozed from his bulbous end, humming and moving faster up and down, taking as much of

him into her mouth as she could, Emmett's legs began to tremble.

"Baby, _gasp_, we, _gasp, _need, _gasp,_ to, _gasp,_ stop, _gasp_, so, _gasp,_ close." He removed his cock reluctantly

from her hot mouth, and joined her on his knees; he took her face and kissed her deeply, showing his

gratitude for trusting and pleasuring him. His fingertips gently began to ghost across her silky soft skin

for the first time, she trembled at his ministrations, at his gentleness, at his loving touches, she felt

worshipped at his hands. His lips followed his hands leaving a blazing trail down her hypersensitive skin;

he lavished her full round breasts with kisses moving closer and closer to her tight rosy nipples. Rosalie

arched her back thrusting herself to his hot wet mouth. Emmett smiled and sucked her into his mouth,

sending darts of pleasure straight to her clit; Rosalie squealed in surprise and pulled his head closer to

her. She pouted as he left her breasts and moved her gently to lie on the soft mossy grass, all

disappointment was soon forgotten when he kissed her belly button, she held her breath as he moved

his mouth slowly, lower and lower towards her pulsing, needy pussy.

"Oh Emmett," she cried when his tongue licked through her pink fleshy petals, taking her breath, no

man had given her joy this way, she grabbed handfuls of the long grass in an attempt to keep her body

earth bound and beneath him. A flicker of pleasure ignited deep within her belly, he continued his soft

lapping and circling her clit, the flicker began to grow and her joy intensified with it, she could no longer

control herself, screaming his name and pulling his hair, her orgasm ripped through her body, to Rosalie

the sky no longer looked empty and dark, it was filled with the loveliest stars, shooting across the sky

leaving a myriad of colours in their wake.

"Thank you," she cried, tears flowed down her cheeks, intense emotion taking over her quaking frame,

she had no idea a man could bring forth so much delight.

"Hush baby," he whispered, "The pleasure was all mine," he held her and rocked her gently in his strong

muscular arms. Rosalie, at last, felt complete, she was home.

Wrapped safely in his arms, she began to grow hungry for more of what he could offer her, her hand slid

down his stomach as she took his mouth in a kiss, she squeezed his solid member in her fist, "Show me,"

she said, her voice filled with lust, and pulled him until his body covered hers.

Emmett lined himself at her heated entrance; he took a moment, giving her the chance to change her

mind.

"I'm ready," she nodded at him and wiggled her hips suggestively.

He groaned and pushed forth into her searing wet heat, filling her completely with his huge dripping

cock, she felt every inch of him as he slid inside, making every nerve ending stand up and pay attention.

Emmett paused a moment, dizzy with the sensation of being buried deep within her body, slowly, he

rocked his hips back and forth, dragging out the experience, they gasped in unison as he continued to

work his length, in and out of her silken hole. Rosalie began to claw and pull at Emmett's broad back as

another orgasm unfurled deep inside her.

"Oh Emmett," she cried reverently, he reached between them and rubbed against her clit, she fell apart

in his arms, as joy swept across her again that night, at the hands of this wonderful man.

Her orgasm was too much for him to experience, it sent him falling after her into his own, spurting his

hot seed deep inside her silken walls.

She fell asleep quickly, encased in his warm embrace; Emmett grinned widely and watched the sunrise,

its beauty paled in comparison to the woman in his arms.

From that time on, the two never parted, dedicating a lifetime to pleasing each other; their love making

grew more confident, physical and passionate. On more than one occasion, their fucking became so

physical that buildings were destroyed in the act. So, the next time you're taking a stroll through a

forest, woodland, or field, and you come across a deserted crumbling building, chances are that it is a

result of Rosalie and Emmett's love.

**A/N**

**Ahh! a little romance for valentines, hope you get your heart's desire.**

**Thanks to beta's princess07890 and js18- love your work**


	3. Chapter 3:Mary Alice Nightmares in

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**Mary Alice: Nightmares in Wonderland**

_Mary Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by herself on the bank and having nothing to do; she_

_closed her eyes, considering in her own mind whether the pleasure of making a daisy chain would be _

_worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies. When the pale blonde haired man made a _

_sudden appearance, there was nothing remarkable in that, until she saw the darkness in his eyes. If she _

_didn't know any better, she would have thought they were the darkest red, crimson. _

_The sun lazily made its appearance, as the cloud hiding it slowly slipped away, his skin began to sparkle, _

_as though he was encrusted with a million tiny diamonds, he was breathtaking. He smiled at her and_

_Mary Alice felt her insides melt, she watched in fascination as he lifted a finger to the corner of his _

_mouth and wiped the trickle of blood that had appeared, as he sucked it from his finger, his eyes closed _

_in pleasure._

"_Don't be late," he said in a Southern drawl, cocking his head to one side, she noticed he was wearing a _

_soldier's uniform, "Mary Alice, my Alice."_

"Mary Alice, Mary Alice," Dr Marsden cooed softly, gently, "Come back to me." Before she could

respond, a sharp slap left her cheek stinging, a slap was nothing compared to what he could do. She

looked into the blood red eyes of her tormentor, she watched feeling of dread creep up her spine, as he

removed his remaining white glove and placed it in his pocket, he wore them to avoid questions over his

icy touch; he only removed them to touch her.

It didn't matter with Mary Alice, she knew what he was, and she would be joining him soon, but for

now, he needed to draw out the exquisite pleasures he could derive from her sweet young body, she

sustained his every need, no other human had been able to do that for him. Her body was covered in

bruises and bites, he was particularly fond of her breasts and the insides of her thighs, where she bore

the evidence of his crescent shaped bruises and teeth marks, he enjoyed the taste of her blood, "My

dear," he had once said to her, sucking deeply, "You're better than apple pie."

"Tell me what you've seen," He whispered in her ear, his cold breath sending chills down her spine.

Mary Alice laughed, she had foreseen his bloody and painful demise, but she didn't share it with him, it

would make a lovely surprise for him; her only response therefore was to laugh maniacally, feigning

madness would keep her safe, for now.

Her new vision, with the beautiful sparkly man, gave her the smallest flicker of hope, the first since

she'd arrived in this hellhole...she couldn't remember how long she had been here, time passed

differently for her, some days felt like an eternity while other days passed in seconds. The drugs helped,

but the doctor liked her blood clean, claiming she tasted sweeter without them.

She would have to be patient a while longer, her salvation, her death, wasn't far away now, it was hazy

at the moment; but she was working on it, and it would become clearer, soon.

He pulled the pocket watch from his waistcoat, she grimaced, knowing that was unfortunate for her, "I

think there's time to play," he said in a sing song voice, he carefully replaced his watch and pushed Mary

Alice's gown up past her waist, forcing her legs apart with his cold hands, sending shivers up her body,

he misinterpreted it as desire.

"You quiver at my touch, little one," he leered; Mary Alice closed her eyes, distancing herself. His cold

hands moved closer towards their goal, she radiated heat, he growled, low in his chest when his fingers

probed her naked pussy, she knew better than to wear undergarments, he required instant access at all

times or she would suffer the consequences.

Mary Alice had learned several things of sorts in her time here with him, and, although this was a time

when she should put up a fight and scream, he was strong, stronger than any man and fast_, if he could_

_be called a man_, there was no one to hear and help her. He gained some sadistic sort of pleasure from

hearing her scream, plead, and cry, so she remained perfectly still and quiet, she'd had plenty of

practise, '_just lay there,_' she thought, he would not derive pleasure from her cries tonight.

He pushed her down onto the hard, clinical surface of the examination bed, the door to the room wasn't

locked they would not be disturbed, they all knew better than to disturb _him_ whilst he "_examined"_ his

patient, she was his favourite one.

She braced herself as his icy breath reached her inner thigh, his fingers thrust inside of her body whilst

his teeth found purchase and sunk easily into her flesh, he sucked noisily, groaning. The sounds made

her stomach turn.

She tried not to respond to his ministrations, her mind fought her body and lost, she felt the wave begin,

building in intensity, and then sweeping across her in a pleasure that she hated, this was the only time

she cried.

He moved his mouth from her thigh and lapped greedily at the arousal that flowed from within her, he

lapped up everything she had to give, sucking the remaining moisture from his fingers. His cold tongue

pushed deep inside her cunt like a piston, she tried hard to resist the second orgasm, but when his

thumb pressed against her clit, it was like flipping a switch; her body arched as she lost her control and

screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck, you have the sweetest pussy," he pressed his hard shaft against her until he rested inside her

body; he stopped to revel in the sensation, her wet heat travelling along his length, making his body

warm. The pulse and flow of her blood whooshed; he could feel every flicker and throb, resonating

around his cock.

He didn't notice or care as she slipped from him and into a vision.

_There was a grand white house in front of her; it lay sheltered and protected in the depths of a green _

_forest, she inhaled deeply; sweet, damp, moss, and leaves assaulted her senses, it felt safe and like_

_home._

"_Alice," a soft voice distracted her, she looked into two beautiful golden eyes, it was the man from her _

_previous vision, she was glad he was back._

"_Jasper," she said and held out her hand to him._

_They walked silently through the foliage until they reached a clearing, sunlight filtered through the _

_leaves, golden rays pierced the gloom. Jasper pulled Alice into the clearing, she gasped as his skin_

_sparkled with millions of tiny diamonds, she moved closer to take a better look, she lifted her hand to his_

_cheek and caught a glimpse of her own skin, she sparkled as well; she was beautiful just like him. Jasper _

_lifted his hand to her face and smiled, his eyes were filled with love and devotion for her. Alice ached for _

_him, she felt the vision slipping away, 'no,' she wasn't ready yet, she wanted to stay, 'please.'_

A piercing scream brought Mary Alice back to reality, and she quickly became aware of her

surroundings; the vision quickly fading back into the recess of her mind. There was extreme pain on her

left breast and she realised the awful screaming was coming from her, she felt his weight on top of her;

she tried to block him out by keeping her eyes tightly shut and pretend that this was another one of her

many awful nightmares.

He grunted, reminding her of a pig, she kept the insane giggle that bubbled inside her quiet, it wouldn't

be wise to annoy him, he was nearly finished, and then he would leave her. A few more thrusts and he

shuddered as his icy release filled her; she held the silent sob, grieving for the beautiful vision of her

possible future.

He would be arriving today, her unlikely and unknowing saviour, she had waited so long for him. Mary

Alice felt the hope inside her try to soar, but it remained tethered, stifled, perhaps it was the drugs

they'd forced her to take, or was it just her broken spirit. She snorted disrespectfully, she was once

considered a free spirit; she loved to dance, skip and sing, her mother used to laugh at her excited

nature, she had hugged and kissed her, calling her a little pixie, she remembered, once she'd been

loved.

When the visions started, everyone began to look at her as though she were possessed by a demon; she

could see the fear in their eyes whenever she was near. Her own mother even called her a mad witch,

which broke her heart.

Mary Alice had a vision of the death of a cousin and warned her aunt and uncle, thinking if she could

prevent such a horrible thing from occurring, she would be forgiven and welcomed back lovingly into the

family. When the inevitable happened, they blamed her, saying she had placed a curse on him. Mary

Alice had been shunned from then on, they would have burned her as a witch if they thought there

would be no backlash, and they were more than a little scared of her.

"Please Mary Alice, ignore what you see," her mother had pleaded.

"But mama," she cried, "I have seen your death too."

Her mama had sobbed at the words and ran from the room; her father removed his belt, never saying a

word, she was made to strip from the waist down, Mary Alice blacked out when the beating got to be

too much.

Her mama never spoke to her again; within a week, she was dead, murdered as Mary Alice had foretold,

the same day her father arranged for the asylum to collect her.

"You are dead to me Mary Alice," were his last, cold words to her.

"My, my, don't you smell delicious," a smooth voice, like the serpent in the Garden of Eden, pulled her

from her daydreams, Mary Alice lifted her head to look upon his pale handsome face, his long dirty

blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail; she liked the way he glittered in the sunshine.

Her future was becoming clearer.

"Pretty," she giggled, pointing at him.

"Get away from her James; she is _mine."_

Mary Alice sat on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest, making sure they both could see she was

naked beneath her gown. She watched with wide eyes, the exchange of words and how pretty they both

looked, twinkling like Christmas ornaments, although, neither were as lovely as Jasper.

"You could share," James smirked, moving lithely and closer to his prey, inhaling the air and moaning

deeply, "How have you not killed her yet?"

The doctor hissed and crouched defensively; James backed away with his palms facing him, he looked

towards the hospital, "See you soon," there was a rush of air and he was gone.

The doors to the asylum opened and patients and staff began spilling out on to the lawn, it was

necessary for them to have some fresh air a couple of times a day, to aid recovery.

He pulled Mary Alice up from the floor and carried her inside before they could be noticed by anyone,

he muttered quickly to himself, as he carried her bridal style down the long corridor towards the room

at the very end, the room Mary Alice dreaded the most, no one ever came back the same when they

visited that room, the electrotherapy room.

"I have to make you better now, no more time to play," he spoke to her, looking frightened whilst

restraining her to the table with leather straps, he placed a strap in her mouth, Mary Alice must have

looked confused to him, "It is so you don't bite your tongue off," he said matter of factly.

He paused to look at her, "You look so beautiful right now my dear," she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She felt the slight tingle as the currents ran through her body, they crept up slowly, and soon, thousands

of hot needles, fire burning pain as the electricity coursed through her. Mary Alice felt her muscles

spasm and contract, her eyes rolled back into her head, she opened her mouth to scream but she

couldn't, everything went black.

_Alice stood on an unfamiliar street, in a city she didn't recognise, the rain came down heavily, sheltered _

_beneath a black umbrella, she was waiting, joy leapt in her chest when she realised who she was waiting _

_for, Jasper; she'd waited such a long time for the other half of her soul. A figure hunched in a grey _

_overcoat ran down the street and dodged into the diner to get out of the downpour. Alice knew he would _

_have trouble; he was fighting his true nature, like she did. His battle raged minute by minute, he would _

_be in so much pain around humans; she skipped across the street, her feet hardly making contact with _

_the huge puddles and into the diner to her destiny._

_He looked straight at her when she entered and Alice smiled, "You kept me waiting long enough."_

"_I hope I'm worth the wait," he answered and cocked an eyebrow at her._

_Alice laughed and held out her hand, "Of course you are!"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am," he kissed her hand and they left together._

Mary Alice felt disorientated and sick as her body swayed; this was not a good way to wake up, as

memories began to resurface, which explained to her why her body ached so much, even the surface of

her skin felt tender.

"You're awake," he whispered, laying her down on the cool ground; he'd been running and they were

deep in a forest somewhere. He looked at her with nothing but adoration on his face; he stroked her

cheek to show his love and tenderness, in his own sick way, he really did love her.

She looked back with sheer hatred, but he didn't see it, "He's coming," she said with panic in her voice,

she'd seen the visions, James was far away, chasing some floozy with red hair, he would return for her

eventually.

Dr Marsden pulled Mary Alice to his chest; she heard a sob escape from him.

"You will have to be quick," she whispered cuddling into his chest, "And then nothing can separate us."

"You're right," he kissed her before moving his mouth to her neck; she tipped her head back invitingly.

She was prepared for the pain that burned through her veins, in her mind, he had prepared her for

months, with the torture he had put her through, now she welcomed it, embraced it with open arms.

Because, this time, he had given her the gift of immortality and the opportunity to revenge herself.

She awoke on the third day, feeling more alive than she ever had, in her nineteen years of life; it was

ironic that she had to die to feel that way. Her maker had gone, he thought it would be a romantic

gesture to bring her some food, Mary Alice, '_no, now I'm Alice,'_ she thought, smiled, as she waited,

images of Jasper filled her head.

"Hello sweetheart," she purred as he returned with a half dead boy in his arms, he couldn't help himself,

having a taste before her.

His eyes widened, taking in the vision of his beautiful creation, before he had a chance to reply, Alice

had flitted over to his side and twisted his head quickly, with a delightful snap it left his shoulders. Her

vision had shown her that she had to move quickly; surprise would be the only way of defeating him. It

wasn't until she'd ran through every scenario, that she found a way when she could put her plan into

action and rid herself of this fawning, insane vampire.

Alice skipped happily through the forest, humming. The sun was shining; she was sparkling so

beautifully, it was time to pay a visit to her doting daddy and a few inconsiderate relatives before

working on her amnesia.

****A/N****

**Thanks to my special beta's princess07890 and js18**

**If you promise to be good and go straight to bed, now you've had your story, next time I'll bring you Cinder-Bella. Now off you go and sweet dreams.**

**If you liked it please let me know, a smiley will do if you can't find the words. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: CinderBella

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**Cinder-Bella**

**EPOV**

Purple lights throbbed in time to the beginning beats of the song, smoked filled the room, my jaw hit the

floor as five woman strutted onto the boards, each one wearing black PVC catwoman suits, with the

highest, fuck me, thigh length boots I'd ever seen in my life. Each girl's identity was kept secret with the

masks they wore complete with cat ears on the top; cute.

If I thought they looked good when they walked on, it was nothing to how they looked once they'd

started to move to the music, _Batdance_. I lifted my foot nonchalantly and rested my left ankle on my

right knee, extremely thankful I had neglected to tuck my shirt into my pants; extra layers were coming

in useful right now.

The girls writhed and wriggled, grinding themselves into each other and the floor, I could hear Emmett

whooping like mad, I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face; he was one lucky fucker,

marrying Rosalie, who incidentally owned the strip club called Cinderella's that we were currently

residing in. She had put together this 'little gathering 'for his bachelor party, food, drink, and

entertainment, she was so cool and hot; I was seriously thinking about being jealous.

The girls sashayed closer, waving their cat tails with one hand, and clawing at the air with their other

hand, something about one of the girls caught my attention, I liked brunettes; her hair was long and

wavy, but restrained for the act in a pony tail, but no, it wasn't that, two of the other girls had dark hair

too. Was it her petite frame and very long legs, or her pert round breasts? All the other girls had

perfectly formed figures; ranging in various heights and breast size, there was every size to choose from

on display and being jiggled right in front of us now, as costumes were peeled slowly away, to reveal a

teeny PVC bikini that barely encapsulated their breasts, by now I was hoping for a major wardrobe

malfunction. Her skin looked creamy, white, and smooth, my fingers itched to reach out and touch. The

line of dancers moved, so _she _stood facing me, they all turned so their backs were to us, and then they

bent forward slowly to touch the floor and look through their open legs at us. Her glorious pert little

ass, barely covered by its skimpy covering, was begging to be fucked, spanked, kissed, and bitten, I think

I groaned loudly, thankfully no one heard as there were a few more hollers in the audience by now. Her

ponytail touched the floor; my mind was racing with erotic images of her in every imaginable position on

my dick.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, it wasn't the first time I'd been to a strip club and enjoyed the

entertainment, but I hadn't fantasized about the dancers before, but there was something about this

one. She grinned from between her legs and winked, she winked her beautiful brown eyes at me; I

looked around quickly to see if that was part of the act, I didn't think it was, but I couldn't be sure. The

music began to come to its close, she walked, no, stalked towards me, I was completely at her mercy my

eyes were completely transfixed on hers, not her half naked body or her full red mouth, it was her eyes;

I could spend eternity looking into her eyes. She straddled my lap, after knocking my foot to the ground,

I tried to move, to hide my aching erection, who was I kidding, that would be like covering an iron rod

with a silk scarf. Gently, she lowered herself onto me, threading her fingers into my hair and rocking my

head side to side in time to the music.

You have to understand, no one messes with my hair, it has a fucking mind of its own, therefore, I spent

hours trying to tame it, trying to make it look halfway decent, by the end of each day; I always think why

I even bothered with it. But, when she ran her fingers into it, grazing my scalp with her fingernails,

electricity coursed through my body, leaving a tingly feeling in its wake. I closed my eyes in sheer

pleasure; this unknown girl was driving me to the brink of ecstasy, I was practically purring in her hands.

I felt another jolt of electricity as her soft mouth made contact with mine, our lips moved together like

they were meant to be, her tongue swept tentatively across my lower lip, I wasted no time and opened

my mouth, meeting her tongue with my own, she ground herself into my raging erection and we both

moaned passionately into the kiss. I think we both became aware of the deafening silence and,

reluctantly, we broke the kiss and looked around us, sheepishly. All eyes in the room were on us,

mouths were agape, the music had finished, the dancers were waiting to leave, she blushed, colouring

her face and chest a beautiful shade of pink, "S-sorry," she whispered softly and smirked at me.

"I'm not."

She kissed me chastely on the cheek and whispered, "Meet me backstage," she jumped from my lap, my

body felt her absence immediately, and then the whole room erupted in whoops, cheers, and applause

as she ran from the room; she ran from me.

My reaction was seconds too slow, what was I thinking letting her go without her name, my body had

never reacted to anyone else's body as it had to her as well as her absence. I jumped to my feet, every

male in the room did the same and were swarming around me in seconds, patting me heartily on the

back, all I could do was watch as her fantastic barely clad ass disappeared, I had guys shaking my hand,

or, if you were Jacob Black, cussing loudly at how lucky I was.

"Dude," Emmett playfully patted my back, knocking me sideways, "Lucky bastard, that wasn't part of the

act."

I grinned; _I needed to be backstage…now._

**BPOV**

I was proud of the girls; they'd worked their sweet little asses off, learning the catwomen routine, as we

so affectionately called it now. Rosalie had given us little notice and a bonus to be ready as a little

surprise for her fiancé's bachelor party.

I don't usually perform myself, I choreograph, but when Emily was rushed into hospital at the last

minute with appendicitis, I had little choice; the routine required five of us. So, I found myself being

poured into the PVC suit; it's good to be reminded what the girls, who go out there and perform nightly,

have to suffer for their craft, but I did have to admit, I looked pretty damn good in black and this dance

always left me horny, it was going to be a good night, I could feel it.

The mask granted me anonymity, which left me feeling braver than I usually was. It was a strange career

choice for me, really, I was shy, unassuming, and hated the limelight, but I loved dance with a passion, it

was a natural progression and a relief for me to teach dance, rather than perform and I was so grateful

to Rosalie for giving me the chance.

I took a deep breath and allowed the music to fill me and take over, it was like I was on autopilot, we

hadn't been on the floor more than a minute or two when I could feel his eyes on me, it wasn't creepy

or uncomfortable; I liked the idea of _him_ watching me and was thrilled when I was positioned in front of

him for the finale, I took my courage from hiding behind the mask and did something out of character

for me, but I couldn't help myself, one look at his piercing green eyes and his sculptured jaw and I was

totally smitten, I kissed him full on, tongues, groaning, and grinding into lap like a bitch on heat. His

erection took me by surprise, naive I know, I'd just performed a sexy dance in the skimpiest PVC bikini

with my ass and tits hanging out, and then I stuck my tongue down his throat, so why was I surprised to

find him with a pole in his pants? Just to add to my bitch in heat reputation, I told him to meet me

backstage, _'it must be the mask, it has some sexual bravery power; I'm keeping it.'_

It took a few minutes for him to disentangle himself from the throng of red blooded males,

congratulating him on scoring a kiss from one of the dancers; they would be crowning him, if they knew

what I had intended for him, in a few minutes time.

I pulled him into the small office that was mine and locked the door; he opened his beautiful mouth to

speak, I covered it with my own, pushing my tongue straight into his mouth, dominating the kiss,

pressing him up against the wall; he groaned and pulled me close, wrapping me into his strong arms. I

pushed my hips forward to feel the wonderful hardness of his cock against me, making him groan

harder, pulling me even closer, feeling the contours of his taut muscular frame beneath the thin material

of his clothes, the desire to see him naked overwhelmed me.

"Strip," I ordered, pulling back from the kiss with as much willpower as I could muster, I sat back on the

corner of my desk to watch.

He gave me a gorgeous crooked grin and obliged slowly, treating me to a private show, teasingly

opening buttons, letting the thin cotton shirt slide over the tight sinew of his arms, exposing his amazing

six pack, he kicked his shoes off and removed his socks, managing to make that awkward movement

look erotic. My eyes flashed excitedly as he began to unfasten his pants, he pushed the waistband and

allowed gravity to do the rest, he stepped out of them and closer to me, "The rest," I commanded, he

raised his eyebrows, smirked, and dropped his boxers, the giddy girl inside of me broke into applause,

whooped, cheered, and danced around the room, WOW, I'd hit the motherload.

"Your turn," his voice was deep and smooth, it made my clit twitch.

I pulled at the top and bottom of the bikini, the Velcro gave way and I was naked, stripper style, he

stepped forward, placing his hand on the mask, I shook my head slightly, "It stays," I whispered and

leaned forward to taste him again, I licked his lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck," he said huskily, the word resonated in my pussy.

I grabbed his face and deepened the kiss, our bodies touched, his warmth felt incredible against my skin,

his lovely hard cock trapped between us and in desperate need of my attention.

His hands roamed my body, freely exploring, probing, and teasing out whimpers. I kissed along his

smooth jaw line and down his neck, my hands ran down the length of his back until they rested on his

firm round ass, my kisses trailed south towards his aching cock, it wasn't long before my mouth made its

introduction with a chaste kiss on his tip, he held his breath, my tongue lapped the pre cum that oozed

from him.

"Oh yes," he sighed.

I sucked as much of him into me, he let out the long breath he was holding, I held his base tightly and

worked his magnificent cock up and down, humming and groaning. I moved my hands and squeezed his

tight ass hard; his hips moved back and forth, fucking my mouth. His hands gently went into my hair,

stroking and gently guiding me up and down his delicious length, I relaxed my throat as much as I could,

desperate to accommodate as much of him as I could; I really, really wanted to please him. I pulled him

slowly from my mouth and licked him from base to tip, swirling my tongue round his end, I looked up,

watching his beautiful face; his eyes were dark and half lidded with lust, he watched back through his

dark, thick lashes and smirked.

"Tease," he growled, "My turn."

He pulled me from the floor and positioned me on the corner of the desk, placing himself between my

legs, he held my face in his strong hands and kissed me until I was dizzy with desire, I could spend

eternity kissing this man. His hands began their exploration, his fingertips ghosted down my body, his

eyes watched as goosebumps broke out over my skin, he cupped both breasts and used his thumb and

fingers to roll and squeeze my nipples, arousal radiated from my throbbing centre, I watched as he bent

his head and flicked his tongue over my hard nipples, taking me into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ohhh," I threw my head back, eyes closed in pleasure.

His fingers began to move between the slick soft folds of my throbbing pussy, his thumb grazed my clit,

never applying the pressure I needed to push me over the edge and into rapture, holding me teetering

on the edge. He pushed his fingers deep inside and sucked my nipple, moving his long fingers in and out

at a torturously slow pace, he knew how to play my body, every nerve taut and standing to attention

ready to sing at moment's notice for him. He lavished open mouthed kisses along my stomach, my

heart ceased its palpitations as his mouth headed where I desperately needed him, my heart finally

picking up its beating when his lips finally made contact with my pussy.

"Please," I begged, running my fingers into his hair trying to press him into my needy centre, desperate

for my exquisite release. "God, yeah," his hot tongue licked through my pussy, until the tip tickled my

sensitive clit, he pressed his mouth to me, sucking and nibbling, his fingers plunged, probed, and hit the

spot. My orgasm ripped through my body, filling my whole being with intense pleasure from the point

where we made contact to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I was vaguely aware of paper being torn and opened my eyes to see him sheath his beautiful member in

latex, he positioned himself back between my quivering thighs, his eyes locked onto mine as he pushed

himself, slowly, deeply inside my waiting body, we both groaned at the divine sensations that overcame

us.

"So fucking hot," he held on tight to the desk on either side of my thighs and began to pump back and

forth.

He was a glorious sight to behold, his skin was slick with a thin sheen of perspiration that glowed in the

moonlit office, his muscles rippled as he fought to control his rocking movement and the sight of his

face contorted in pleasure was enough to set the fluttering of another orgasm deep inside my belly.

"Oh, oh, yeah," I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him, needing him close as I climaxed, kissing

him, clawing at his back, he grunted and thrust hard, kissing me back with equal fervour as he trembled

with his own pleasure.

"Amazing," I sighed, and then felt embarrassed as I realised I'd said it out loud.

He chuckled into my neck, his hot breath sending shivers over my body, "I agree."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the only woman I'd ever had an amazing electrical connection with had ushered me

from the room and I'd allowed it, now she was all I could think of.

"If we're meant to be," she whispered, "We'll meet again." She placed her index finger over my lips to

prevent me from speaking, pushing her PVC bikini briefs into my pocket, "Return these to me when we

meet again," then she kissed me goodbye.

I'd asked Emmett who she was, he was feigning ignorance and Rosalie winked and said, "All in good time

Cullen," then laughed to herself, none of the other guys could remember too much, saying all the girls

looked the same, _'were they blind?'_

I was snapped from my daydream as the wedding march commenced, standing as the bestman

alongside the groom, Emmett, I patted his shoulder in a show of support, we walked to the centre aisle

to await the arrival of his bride, Rosalie. I watched his face alight with pure love when he caught sight of

the one meant for him, the look on her face matched his and you would have to be made from marble

not to feel the depth of emotion that these two had for one another. In that moment, I knew what was

missing from my life, someone to share, to love and cherish, I wanted to look like he did when '_the one'_

walked into the room.

The hairs on my neck began to prickle, the air around me suddenly became electric, I could feel '_her' _

near me, I searched the room fleetingly, resting my eyes on every brunette, hoping to recognise

something that would tell me it was her. The bridesmaids gathered around Rosalie dressed in simple,

deep blue, silk dresses, there was one who caught my eye, her face blushed a beautiful shade of pink,

her beautiful mahogany hair framed her loveheart shaped face, and cascaded over her shoulders,

caressing her delicate creamy skin, her lips were pink and deliciously plump and begging to be kissed,

but it was her eyes, deep brown and so expressive, that gave her away.

Rosalie stepped forward and took her place alongside her husband to be, I manoeuvred quickly and

positioned myself next to _her;_ she smiled.

"Edward," I held out a hand.

"Bella," she whispered sliding her hand into mine, the electricity flowed between us; I was never letting

her go.

I patted my pocket, "I have something that belongs to you."

"Good," she whispered back, "I forgot to put some on this morning."

**A/N**

**Thanks as always to my girls js18 & princess07890**

**this one's for Becky who likes a E&B HEA**

**Hope you enjoyed this new twist on an old favourite, it's been kicking around my pervy mind for a while, it's nice to get it out there.**

**Don't forget to leave me some love and fairytales you would like to see twisted and zested up. I'll see what I can do.**

**Cumming (snigger) up next, Esme and Carlisle, nice, not done those two yet, could be a Tom Thumb type tale or Rumplestilskin style (inspiration just stuck) or Frog Prince, oooo so many ideas**


	5. Chapter 5: The Virgin Wife

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**The Virgin Wife**

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom the handsome King, Carlisle took himself a beautiful, virgin

bride, named Esme. She was pure, good, and beautiful, her golden brown hair hung in waves and

cascaded around her shoulders and shone as if laced with the sunset. The warmth in her brown eyes

melted the coldest souls, and they were filled with love and adoration for her king and husband.

Carlisle looked with equal love and adoration upon his fair queen and knew, with certainty; he was the

luckiest man alive to have found his soul mate.

The whole kingdom ceased work to celebrate their monarch's marriage, the king was much loved and

admired by his loyal subjects.

The groom and his bride were paraded through the town in an open, glorious golden carriage pulled by

six of the purest milk white horses, so everyone could gaze in wonder at her simple beauty, they made a

magnificent couple.

Esme was breathlessly beautiful dressed in a snow white dress, the skirt was a simple shape and full,

made of diamond organza, and, into it were sewn hundreds of minute crystals, she glittered like the

brightest sun on a rippling lake. The silk bodice of the exquisite dress, was long sleeved, off the shoulder,

and hugged her waist; the back was fastened with a hundred tiny crystal buttons. She wore a long veil,

edged with more crystals and, upon her head, she wore the tiara that once belonged to the King's late

mother and the beloved Queen of Forks; Esme looked every bit royal and the people rejoiced and took

her into their hearts, as their sovereign had done.

A celebratory atmosphere infused the townsfolk; the small town square was festooned with lanterns

and flowers, long tables were set out covered in finest linens, the children laughed, danced and played

games in the street. While the grownups washed, brushed, and dressed in their Sunday best, food and

drink was set upon the long tables and minstrels began to play, music drifted through the town and into

the windows of the palace, reaching the ears of the newlyweds.

Inside the palace, a grand feast was taking place; huge oak tables were lined end to end, reaching from

one end of the great hall to the other, a head table was placed at the front of the room for the King, his

Queen, and the wedding party to sit. Hundreds of dignitaries filled the room, they had travelled from

faraway kingdoms to be part of this auspicious occasion; Carlisle was one of the most respected and

revered Kings across the land, and the good wishes from his peers were heartfelt and genuine.

Esme's parents, the King and Queen of Alaska, were feared and mighty rulers and approved of the

match of their only daughter to this highly respected and noble king. Once their marriage was

consummated and she was with child, the two kingdoms would be united forever; making them

powerful and untouchable; in the eyes of many they would be conquerors, granting each kingdom

peace, safety, and a long, happy life.

Food was brought to each table at a steady rate, platter after platter of suckling pig and roasted birds of

every variety were arranged on the golden servers as if they were still alive, sizzling cuts of beef filled

the air with its delicious aroma. Bowls of rainbow coloured vegetables adorned the tables, lightly boiled

and dripping with salty butter, making it hard for anyone to resist, no glass was ever allowed to run dry,

the wine ran like water, keeping everyone's spirits jolly and frivolous.

Delicious desserts were served after the main course, cream filled pastries dusted with sugar, exotic

fruits from around the globe, gelatins in every imaginable colour wobbled suggestively, making even the

most conservative guest snicker. Through each course, Carlisle and Esme had only eyes for each other;

tenderly they fed one another, allowing fingers to graze each other's lips, groaning quietly to each other,

if the opportunity arose, they would suck the remnants of food from one another's fingers.

"My love, you enflame me with your mouth," he whispered lustily at his blushing bride.

"My Lord," she replied, "My heart beats swiftly beneath my bosom, I long for you to pierce my

maidenhead with your own spear," Esme's eyes were dark with need.

The King felt his manhood grow harder beneath his wedding tunic, he desired so much to take his

Queen, his wife, immediately to his bedchambers and perform his husbandly duties, over and over

again. But, he knew that he must first perform his obligations as King, and host the wedding until his

last guest had gone; he knew such grand occasions could go on for days.

A black cloud began to gather and form above the turrets of the castle and the wind whipped around,

dragging blossoms from the trees and through the air like confetti, there was a change coming,

something wicked was approaching, intent on interrupting the marriage celebrations.

Voices ceased and the room quietened gradually by degrees, as the clip clop of very high heeled shoes

on a hard wood floor grew louder.

She was a vision of beauty, dressed from head to foot in skimpy golden attire, which complimented her

yellow gold hair. The barely there costume, only half encased her magnificent breasts, a thin bejewelled

strap joined the top section to the bottom, which was a sheer floor length skirt, split either side to the

hip, revealing she wore no undergarments beneath it.

There were gasps of disapproval and moans of approval from the wedding guests, Carlisle and Esme

finally tore their eyes from each other when the room was in complete silence to be greeted by this

golden vision.

"Tanya," Carlisle, smiled his greeting at her.

"It should be me, Carlisle, you promised I would one day be your queen," he voice was laced with venom

as she spoke; she had the wild look of insanity about her.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked; her voice quivered with emotion.

"No fear my love, it was a childish promise made by a smitten five year old," he said.

"I've always loved you, and a promise is a promise Carlisle, and I've come to claim what's mine," she

hissed at him.

"You cannot keep me to a promise made in childhood Tanya; we say a lot of things as children we do not

mean as adults."

"You meant those words Carlisle, my love," her voice softened as she referred to him as my love.

"No, Tanya, this is my love, my queen, my soul mate, we have what I could never have with another,"

Carlisle looked into Esme's eyes with every ounce of love he felt for her.

Tanya felt the purity and strength of their love and knew at once all was lost, "NO," she screamed, at

last, showing everyone that she was truly on the brink of madness.

The guards had been alerted, quickening their pace when they heard her terrible screeching.

"Hear my curse, from this day forth; Carlisle will be unable to make love to his wife."

The room froze in horror.

Tanya, from this day forward is known as as '_the_ _wicked bitch',_ was removed to the cells beneath the

castle to spend her days gagged, preventing her spewing forth any more curses upon the King.

It was too late for King Carlisle; his member remained flaccid, useless, and unable to penetrate his wife's

womanhood, he grew frustrated as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months.

Word got around the kingdom of Carlisle's impotence, the looks of pity he received as he performed his

kingly duties were like spikes to his soul, a constant reminder of the thing he couldn't do, that he desired

and yearned for the most. Before Esme's parents returned to their palace in Alaska, first begging their

daughter to return with them, after all, she wasn't in a _real_ marriage.

"Please Esme, your parents are right, I am a useless husband, I will never be able to satisfy my Queen."

The look on her husband's face nearly broke her heart in two, but it strengthened her resolve to stay, "I

love you my King, my husband, and, if you permit me, there are some things we could try in our bed

chambers, if you would be willing."

"My beautiful Esme," he stroked her cheek tenderly, "For you, I would try anything."

Now Esme might have been an innocent, virgin queen when she married Carlisle, but she was wise and

well read; she was well versed in the acts of love and how to please a man in the bed chambers. Prior to

her wedding, she had done a lot of research and spoke to her closest married friends on the subject.

When '_the wicked bitch'_ had cursed the king, she continued her research in secret, determined that she

would break the curse herself and prove her worth.

"Meet me in our bedchambers in one hour," she kissed him full on the mouth and ran from the room,

she had much to prepare.

First, she had the servants light a fire in the fireplace, and when they had fetched a dozen red roses from

the garden, she dismissed them for the evening; they left, wishing her the best of luck. Next, she sent

word to the kitchen to prepare a light supper to be brought to their private rooms, and then they were

dismissed, before they left ,they also wished Esme the best of luck, by the time the King arrived, Esme

felt she had the support of the whole palace.

Carlisle felt his breath catch in his throat as he entered his private quarters, Esme stood like a goddess

before him in a sheer white robe, the light from the fire backlighting her so he could see the curvy

outline of her figure, he felt his cock twitch once, which was more than it had done in months.

"I've had the kitchen prepare us a light supper," she said softly and gestured her hand towards the small

table for two.

"Thank you my queen," he replied and held out a chair while she was seated, his mind began storing

every detail, he could feel the sexual tension in the air, tonight would be something he would always

remember. Her soft caramel curls brushed his cheek as he stood behind her, her scent, jasmine and

sandalwood; caressed his olfactory senses, his eyes devoured her smooth flawless skin as her gown slid

from her shoulder. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck, breathing in her warm floral scent, his cock

twitched again.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Do you like it? I set the table myself," Esme gestured to the table, picking up a crystal decanter and

filling Carlisle's goblet with ruby red claret.

"I didn't mean the table."

"I know," she replied with a wicked smile and held her goblet up to him.

Carlisle grinned, "What shall we drink to?"

"An eventful night," she replied sexily.

"Esme..." He said, hesitantly.

"Shhh," she shook her head slightly at him, "I'm in charge; do you trust me?"

"With all of my heart," he replied.

"Then let's eat."

The food was divine; Carlisle groaned shamelessly as ate, licking and sucking his fingers, Esme squeezed

her thighs together as she was reminded of their wedding feast. Every time his goblet was empty, she

refilled it, he didn't notice Esme had barely touched her drink, soon he was totally relaxed, the ache he

didn't realise was there disappeared from his neck and shoulders.

"Come," she held her hand out to him, which he took without question, Carlisle was taken to the room

where he bathed; the tub was filled and fragrant steam rose, filling the air with its moist heady perfume.

Esme slowly undressed him, occasionally she brushed across his sleeping manhood; she felt the tension

return to his muscles.

"Trust me," she commanded and deliberately touched his covered penis, Carlisle held his breath; there

was a definite twitch, Esme smiled at him.

When he stood before her naked, she removed her robe, revealing her glorious, naked body to him; she

stepped into the water, gently pulling Carlisle along with her. Esme pushed him back and he rested his

head on the edge of the tub and began to let the hot water soothe and relax him, Esme moved to

straddle his waist; his cock twitched.

Her body moved and swayed in the warm water as she began to rub, caress, and clean every inch of his

skin until he tingled all over, he gasped as he felt his cock move against her hot, slick lips as she moved

over him. His eyes moved between her lust-filled and darkening eyes, her pink perfect mouth, and her

full round breasts that swayed hypnotically with her movements; his cock twitched again.

Esme led Carlisle to their huge, luxurious bed, still unused, she lay him down and took her position over

him, straddling his waist again, he felt the a current rush through his cock as she allowed her hot centre

to rest upon him. She moved her face in close to his until their lips were almost touching.

"You must do everything I ask of you without question, we are going to be _together _tonight."

"How?" He whispered, their lips grazed momentarily, there was something happening to him, waves of

excitement travelled through the depths of his belly and he could feel a tingling sensation in his sac.

"I have a magic elixir that will break the curse," Esme's voice was husky with lust.

"Give it to me," he said trying to keep the desperation from his voice.

"I will," she smiled and moved up his body, when her swollen pink cunt was above his mouth, she said,

"Now lick, suck, kiss, and drink everything I give you."

Carlisle felt the power surge through him and into his cock, when he took her swollen flesh into his

mouth and sucked, Esme let out a squeal of delight and wriggled her hips, spurred on by the effect his

mouth was having upon her, he probed his tongue through the new territory of her nether regions.

Upon finding her pink pearl of a clit, Carlisle gently tickled it with the tip of his tongue; he thrilled as she

felt her whole body quiver.

"Oh yes," she breathed, "again."

He did as he was asked and flicked his tongue over and over; he felt the small bud, grow beneath his

tongue.

"Please," she begged, her body began to tremble, "Oh, oh, my goodness."

Carlisle felt the fleshy bud throb, Esme stopped quivering, her body froze, her breathy pants had ceased,

a warm, musky liquid covered his mouth and chin, remembering what she'd instructed; he pushed his

tongue into her hot slit and lapped at the elixir she offered him. He was still naive in the acts of pleasing

a woman in the bedroom, and wasn't quite sure of what he'd done to his wife, other than it had given

her an immense amount of pleasure. His cock grew larger.

Esme moved back down her husband's body until she was positioned back over her husband's semi

erect cock, the look on her face was one of sheer satisfaction; Carlisle rejoiced in the revelation that he

had put that look there. She never said a word, but kissed him deeply pushing her tongue into his

mouth, he had never experienced such a passionate kiss, it didn't take him long to reciprocate and kiss

her back with equal fervour. Esme continued to kiss him, moving from him mouth to his chin, neck, and

chest. Carlisle felt the deep, hot heat rise inside of him, his semi erection was now almost at full mast,

he held his breath as Esme seemed to be working her way lower, and lower towards his throbbing

member. Half of him felt horrified that such a pure innocent beauty would defile herself by doing the

things she was doing, a larger part of him was screaming, begging for her to make contact with her

mouth. Before he could make a decision he would later regret, he melted as her hot, wet mouth took his

solid length inside, he felt like he could cry; never had he felt such incredible pleasure.

Esme took her time familiarising herself with her husband's cock, licking, touching, kissing, and then she

took hold at the shaft and worked her mouth up and down, sucking in hard. Carlisle felt as though his

whole universe was in his cock, that's all he could focus on, he felt the current run through him as his

balls began to tighten, signalling him his release was close.

"I need to be inside of you," he growled and reluctantly pulled Esme up so that they were now face to

face, he kissed her with abandon before forcing her to the bed, "You are amazing my love, my life, my

queen, now, I will claim you as my wife."

Esme moaned at his words, Carlisle liked the sound and positioned himself at her tight hole, she

wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, they both knew it was going to be uncomfortable

at first, she was ensuring he couldn't back out for fear of hurting her. He pushed smoothly forward,

feeling her stretch to accommodate him, stopping when he reached her maidenhead. Esme took control

again and whimpered as she rocked her hips, forcing him to pierce her and fully seat himself inside of

her body.

It was a bittersweet moment for Carlisle, the obvious pain this act caused Esme tore at his very heart,

but the warmth and silky softness at being buried deep within her body was more pleasurable than he'd

ever thought possible, and he fought to control the urge to thrust.

Carlisle remembered the pleasure he brought her earlier upon his tongue, and sought to recreate the

experience with his fingers. Esme smiled at him and he felt her relax beneath him, his fingers caressed

her clit, soon she closed her eyes and arched her back, embracing the pleasure that washed over her

with a soft moan, Carlisle felt her walls constrict and throb around his aching cock; Esme rocked her

hips, gently moaning, Carlisle moved with her, in and out of her hot silken depths.

"I love you Esme," he groaned, Carlisle's body shuddered and tensed, the exquisite feelings stirred and

tightened inside his balls, he felt the current of joy sweep his body and he was useless to prevent the

tidal waves of pleasure even if he wanted to; he grunted and, with one final jerk, he filled Esme with his

seed; creating new life.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and sated in each other's arms, she loved the weight of

his body pinning her to the bed, and while he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, she covered

the side of his face with dozens of little kisses and cried tears of joy, at last, they were joined as one.

That is how they spent the next few weeks, both of them feeling they had lost time to make up for;

never again did Carlisle have a problem rising to the occasion to satisfy his wife, just as long as he made

sure to taste her magical elixir first.

*~*They lived happily ever after*~*

**A/N**

**Thanks to my girls princess07890 and js18 for beta'ing for me.**

**To all you lovelies for R&R, and leave ideas for me, big gratitutude,**

**Coming next...The Gingerhaired Boy (gingerbread man inspired)**

**until then take care xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gingerhaired Boy

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**The Ginger-haired Boy**

Esme and Carlisle had tried for a long time to have a baby they could call their own, the years passed all

too quickly without children. Carlisle was a good and loving husband, Esme, a kind and caring wife, they

never complained, but continued to try, every night, to conceive a child. One special evening, when the

moon shone like silver and starlight glittered in the sky and the air was filled with magic and promise,

Carlisle successfully planted a baby boy, inside his wife's womb; the couple were overjoyed at last at the

prospect of being parents.

Nine months later, a truly beautiful boy, Edward, was born to Esme and Carlisle, his pale white skin was

smooth, flawless, and looked as if it twinkled in the sunlight, his eyes were the most exquisite copper

colour anyone had ever seen, his mouth the palest pink, but it was his hair that caused the most

comment's and gasps. To merely call it ginger would be a cruel understatement, his hair glowed with the

warmth of a sunrise, an array of burnished hues; copper, gold, and bronze intermingled with each other.

As he grew, his hair became his crowning glory, sticking out softly at odd angles, falling and floppy,

sweeping across his forehead, shiny, hypnotic, begging to be touched, caressed, and breathed in.

Edward grew into a stunning young man, very tall and strong, his body was taut and lithe, he moved

with grace, many immediately thought of a mountain lion when they gazed in wonder upon him,

watching him move silently as if stalking his prey, with his copper coloured eyes and his wild mane of

hair, he was breathtaking. When he gazed upon them, they would turn in shame, fearing by the look on

his face that he could read their thoughts, their very impure thoughts.

At school, he chose to align himself with a chosen few, who were talented and beautiful in their own

exquisite way; Emmett, who had the strength and build of a bear, he liked to bet and was the group's

jester with his twinkly eyes, cheeky face, and grin, which made any female's heart palpitate and arousal

would soak their panties.

Jasper was a very skilful and cunning strategist, who would have been beneficial on any battleground,

but sensitive to the emotions of others and preferred to be in small groups. With his smouldering good

looks and good Southern manners, women would daydream of the joys he could bestow between their

legs. He was the most feared of the group by his peers and with good reason.

Rosalie was equally as beautiful as Edward, with her golden locks and searing blue eyes, her pale skin

was as smooth as the finest china. Together, they would have made an utterly glorious couple, but her

true mate was Emmett, with whom she was madly in love. She was the hardest of the group to befriend,

but once she'd accepted you, she would remain loyal to you for life.

Last was Alice, a delicate and exquisite looking creature, the smallest and most vibrant of the five, her

jet black hair was short and stood in an array of spikes over her head, she moved with the poise and

grace of a prima ballerina. Alice had the uncanny ability of knowing ahead of time what the future held;

she had found her soul mate in Jasper.

Surrounded by so much love, Edward felt lonely and it was starting to get under his skin; he longed for

his own mate, someone to hold and to keep him warm in the night. He wasn't interested in the masses

of females that threw themselves wantonly at his feet on a daily basis, he longed for the chase, the

connection when you first cast eyes upon them, the stirring deep within when you knew she was the

one. The intrigue of getting to know one another, the joys of physical intimacy when two become one;

Edward's parents had instilled old fashioned values and morals into their son, he would not give himself

to anyone without the presence of love.

Early spring brought a new student to Forks High along with the cold and the drizzle, excitement buzzed

through the male population of the high school. Edward snorted at the shallowness of his peers and

their transparent thoughts of getting into the girl's panties as quick as possible. Mike Newton, the

school's resident stud, was tipped as the favourite to accomplish the task, like a peacock, he puffed his

chest out and strutted off in search of the fair maiden.

Even Alice was swept along with the school gossip and showed great interest in the whereabouts of the

new girl and whether Edward had seen her yet.

Bella Swan's name fell from many mouths that day before Edward finally gazed upon the timid beauty.

Their eyes locked across the crowded cafeteria, Edward fell hard and fast into the depths of her large,

doe, brown eyes, her alabaster skin blushed crimson, she allowed her long chestnut hair to fall across

her face, creating a curtain of hair, cutting her gaze off from him and breaking the spell. He immediately

felt the loss of her beguiling gaze and watched her with building anticipation for the duration of the

lunch period, forgetting all about the food on the table in front of him, it wasn't food he was hungry for

now. He was so wrapped up in the beauty across the room from him that he failed to hear the sniggers

and innuendo from those around him.

Alice was the most amused, she'd had a strong notion of what Bella would be to Edward, and she would

continue to observe the steamy romance that was about to play out before her eyes.

"Mmmm, Edward Cullen, I could eat him right up," giggled Jessica Stanley, gazing over Bella's shoulder

to see who had captured her interest.

Bella ignored the comment.

"I wouldn't bother if I were _you," _sneered the resident bitch, Lauren Mallory, while she nonchalantly

filed her nails, "Girls with more...hmmm, well, others have tried and failed, let's put it that way."

Bella dropped her gaze from the ginger-haired boy, who frightened her a little bit, but who also made

the pit of her stomach do flip-flops, Lauren might be a bitch, but she was right, she was plain, boring,

even dull, why should such a beautiful creature, such as him, look twice at her?

Before she dared to take another peep, she could feel the intensity of his stare upon her body, he made

her skin tingle with excitement, Bella lifted her eyes to his and, for a moment, they connected with such

intensity the cafeteria, students, the whole school fell away; it was just the two of them. He licked his

lips, Bella watched as his tongue swept across his luscious mouth, she felt the thud of her heart against

her ribcage as her pulse quickened, the heat of desire began to flare between her thighs, and a fresh

wave of moisture soaked her panties. Bella blushed scarlet; Edward closed his eyes and sniffed the air,

she watched him as his eyes opened and he looked straight at her, she saw his hunger, his mouth curled

into a grin.

"I-I need some fresh air," she made her excuse to anyone who bothered to listen, and ran from the

cafeteria.

Edward braced himself against the chair, his knuckles turned white from holding himself back; he

needed to give her a sporting chance. "I have err… a thing I have to do," he made a polite attempt at an

excuse as he stood to leave. Emmett and Jasper burst into childish giggles.

"Well, you could say that," Emmett sniggered under his breath.

Edward glowered at his friend.

"Go, go," Alice squealed impatiently, almost jumping in her seat.

"Let the hunt begin," Rosalie whispered under her breath as Edward left.

His whole body vibrated with excitement as he hunted down the exquisite Miss Swan, he ran with ease

down the long corridors into the cool drizzly air, which continually permeated this place called Forks.

Bella sensed he had followed her, once she reached the parking lot, she ran for the cover of the forest.

Once she'd broken into a run, his predatory nature surfaced and his pace quickened, holding back until

she was far enough from the school, far enough from prying eyes and ears, his intentions were indeed

dishonourable and he didn't wish to be disturbed, he ran, catching his prey in minutes.

Bella flailed and stumbled around through the forest, she wasn't graceful and was blessed with an

abundance of clumsiness, which made her endearing in his eyes, just in time; he was upon her and held

her tight in the safety of his arms before she hit the damp, mossy ground.

Her breaths came out in pants and he could feel her pounding heart against his chest, as he turned and

held her close to him, taking in deep breaths of her unique scent, which would seduce him for the rest

of his life.

"Bella," he said, she liked the way his honeyed voice caressed her name.

"Edward," she replied, he was equally as thrilled to have his name fall from her lips.

"Fate has delivered you to me," his sweet breath intoxicating to her, "It's something neither of us can

fight," his mouth brushed against hers, Bella gasped at the sensation, which jolted down through her

body. "We can waste time trying to stay away from each other, but that would make us both unhappy,

and you are mine." When the last word left his mouth, their lips locked in a passionate embrace, their

tongues swirled erotically around in each other's mouths.

Dizzy with desire, they parted, resting gently against each other's foreheads, to catch their breaths,

when coherent thought returned Bella spoke. "Fate, you say?"

Edward nodded.

She caressed his face, Edward closed his eyes; "We can't fight it?"

"No," he whispered, she ran a finger softly along his bottom lip, his tongue darted out.

"We don't want to be unhappy?" She replied.

He shook his head.

Bella kissed along his angular jaw, until she reached his neck, "Mine," she whispered in his ear.

Edward felt the growl rise in his chest and he grabbed her, turned quickly to push her against the tree;

his mouth finding hers in a needy, hungry kiss, her lips parted eagerly to allow him access into her

mouth once again.

His kisses moved reverently across her face and neck, he gently blew into her delicate, shell-like ear,

Bella shuddered in pleasure, his tongue made soft wet patterns on the sensitive skin on her neck and

collarbone, Bella writhed and moaned; the flame of desire grew hotter within her core. Her hands curled

into fists, grabbing onto his clothes and pulled him roughly, desperately closer to her.

He groaned back with equal fervour when she covered his throat with open mouthed kisses, boldly, she

opened his shirt buttons, gaining access to his smooth muscular chest, she continued lavishing his body

with love while he watched her in awe.

"So beautiful," he whispered, her dark eyelashes framed her closed lids, they were a stark contrast to

her milky white skin. He watched in fascination as her lips puckered to make contact with his body,

sending jolts of joy across his flesh, the tip off her tongue dragged across his skin, sending goosebumps

in its wake.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at him seductively as she reached the button of his pants; very slowly

she opened them, his breath hitched, as her hands slid inside his clothing, touching him. For the first

time in his life, another's hands made contact with his cock and from that very second, he knew what

the fascination with sex was all about, why so many of his peers continually pursued sexual conquests,

conversation, and masturbation.

He let out the long breath he was holding as she moved her warm hand along his length, "So hard," she

mused, "and big." Edward smiled smugly and his cock throbbed in appreciation, "Do you mind..." she

said softly, "If I have a look?" He managed to open his eyes and nod, he didn't mind her curiosity.

"Feel free," he said politely with a husky, lust filled voice, "What's mine is yours."

Bella giggled, the sound went straight to his cock, he had a feeling alot of the things she would say and

do, would resonate in his raging member; he was going to have a good life.

Bella fell to her knees in front of him, it was nearly too much for him, he thought about baseball, his

Volvo, Debussy, anything from shooting his seed all over her pretty face. She moved her hand over the

solid length of muscle, marvelling in the hardness and smoothness as it glided in and out of her hand,

she thrilled that such an action earned her a groan from Edward, a groan from Edward went straight to

her pussy, making her feel fluttery and tingly inside.

Bella recalled reading an article in Cosmo about pleasuring a man, at the time, the idea of putting a

man's penis in her mouth had disgusted her, but now that she was faced with his, the thought was

intriguing, she wanted to taste him, feel this wonderful organ on her tongue and, without another

thought, she wrapped her lips around him, sucking him deep inside her.

"Fuck," he hissed and shuddered, he wasn't expecting her hot mouth, the sensation rocked him; never

had he felt anything so exquisite in his life. Bella moved slowly gaining confidence as she moved her

head back and forth; she alternated between sucking and licking. She used her hand and stroked him a

few times. "Oh, oh Bella, s-stop," he stuttered; he could feel the fluttering and tingling of his impending

orgasm, if she didn't stop now, he would not have the desire or the willpower to do it himself.

She groaned and hummed around him, sucking harder, Edward felt himself shake and explode in bliss;

he lost himself for moment in euphoria, when he finally came around, he was faced with a very smug

looking Bella, who was extremely pleased with her first blow job, and she would love to tell Jessica

Stanley he tasted delicious.

"You're so fucking amazing," he exalted, dropping to his knees; he cradled her face gently in his hands

and kissed her gently.

Edward, with trembling fingers, began to open the buttons on her shirt, eager to discover the pleasures

that lay within her body; she giggled at his impatience and assisted him by helping with the tiny round

fastenings. Bella watched as he bent his head and kissed the top of her covered breasts, all the time, her

fingers were stroking through his glorious hair. Slowly, she slid her shirt from her shoulders and opened

her lacy bra, exposing her creamy white breasts for him. Like a starving man, he sucked each nipple into

his mouth, in turn, she gasped at the feelings it stirred within her, he held each breast, pushing them

together so he could nuzzle and kiss them. Edward withdrew and laid his jacket on the floor for her, his

eyes were visibly darker with lust, Bella felt raw power surge through her, she lay down and pulled him

on top of her, enjoying the feeling of skin to skin contact as their bodies mashed together, she had a

feeling that she would never have enough of this feeling, even if she spent an eternity naked with him.

"I need to see you now," he looked knowingly at her, Bella blushed and nodded, she lifted her hips to

help him as he reached under her skirt to remove her white cotton panties and slipped them into his

pocket, his pants still hung loosely around his hips.

She felt the cool air circulate around her exposed sex, which heightened her excitement, Edward kissed

her passionately until they were moaning into each other's mouths, his fingers dragged lazily across the

skin of her breasts, goosebumps erupted and her nipples peaked, he rolled each one between his

fingers, Bella groaned and arched her back into his hands.

Her stomach quivered as his fingers trailed lower, her legs opened further in anticipation, he caressed

her inner thigh, Bella tightened her arms around his neck, slowly he moved further up, he could feel the

heat radiate from her hot centre. She froze as his fingers made a feather light pass across her swollen

lips, he did it again; Bella bucked her hips, desperate for some firm contact. His cock hardened

immediately, as he did make contact, pushing his fingers through her silken, fleshy folds, she squirmed

and writhed as his fingers explored her pussy. He kissed his way down her body until he was positioned

between her thighs, curious to see and taste the delights of Bella Swan.

"Show me," he whispered, licking his lips he leaned in closer and kissed her pussy, Bella gasped.

Tentatively she pushed two fingers into her wet slit and then moved them through her lips until she

rested against the tiny nub, he watched as she made circular movements, loosing herself in the

pleasurable sensations she bestowed upon herself, he ached all over to do the same for her.

"My turn," he said gruffly and replaced her fingers with his tongue.

"Yesss," she replied and threaded her fingers into his hair, holding him against her sweet, wet pussy.

He'd paid close attention to her ministrations and pushed two fingers in and out of her tight hole as his

tongue flicked and circled her hard clit.

"Yes, like that, oh, oh, oh, fuck yesss" she cried, he felt her body go ridged before she shuddered and

relaxed, arousal soaking his fingers, he dipped his tongue in, relishing all that was his Bella.

Edward reached for a condom before he discarded his pants and crawled up her body; Bella grabbed his

hand and shook her head, his face fell, thinking she was denying him entry.

"Shhh," she cooed, pulling him on top of her, Edward's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm on the pill and I

want to feel you, skin to skin," she blushed.

Edward growled, "Mine," possessively over her, and then poised himself at her entrance.

"Forever," she replied, looking deep into his eyes, their early connection reignited and, once again,

everything faded away until it was only the two of them. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist,

forcing him inside her, he thrust once, forcing a small cry to escape her; the sound pierced his soul.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the kisses that he covered her face with his own, tasting her salty tears.

Gradually the burn subsided; Bella rocked her hips, testing the new feelings that stirred inside her

womb, Edward groaned, keeping hold of the small amount of control he had left, they moved together,

joining in sexual harmony, intense feelings began to grow deep within them. He withdrew and pushed

forward deep into her, his pace quickened, along with his beating heart, Bella held tight to his shoulders,

gasping and groaning as her desire grew again.

"Oh yes," she writhed beneath him, causing him to rub against her, he thrilled as he felt her body

shudder beneath him, her face contorted in sweet ecstasy.

"Bel—la," he groaned as his own release sent him spiralling out of control, finally, he collapsed in a dizzy,

euphoric heap next to her.

"I'm a monster," he grinned as he realised he'd achieved exactly what he had wanted. "I hunted you

down and caught you and, that makes you mine now."

"I think you'll find," she said leaning across him and kissing his nose, "I ran, knowing full well you'd chase

me," she raised her eyebrows knowingly at him, " and I led you here, so that makes you," she pointed to

the centre of his chest, "Mine!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Thanks as always to my fab beta babes, js18 & princess07890, for their amazingness.

Thanks for reading...leave me some love, til next time xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7: Pussy In Boots

**Fairly Dirty Tales**

**Pussy in Boots**

"I have the best birthday present _ever _for you," Bella grinned at Edward, whose eyes were now dancing with excitement.

"Better than you?" He peppered her cheek with kisses, working down and along the length of her slender neck. She groaned at the exquisite feelings he ignited within her.

"Oh, I'm included," she giggled breathlessly.

Edward stopped his kissing to pull back and look at his beautiful girlfriend with both eyebrows raised, giving him a puzzled expression. She grabbed his face in both hands, "Trust me?" She questioned; her tone now serious.

"Always," he replied, cocking his head to one side, his curiosity peeked.

"Then, let's go," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car, before her nerves got the better of her and she chickened out. Bella could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest, she was sure he would be able to feel it if he held her close enough.

Edward remained quiet and puzzled for the duration of the journey, he had picked up on her nervous tension inside the car and he watched Bella chew anxiously on her bottom lip, after a twenty minute journey, she pulled up in the car park of one of Seattle's finest BDSM club, aptly named, 'F Club.'

His heart rate increased exponentially, "What the fu..?" He didn't finish, felt more confused, and a little excited.

"I have arranged…erm…a little gift for you," Bella blushed profusely, Edward could feel the heat radiate from her.

"In there?" He asked, pointing to the club, his eyes wide and his voice a little more than a whisper, his cock twitched.

The whole BDSM scene fascinated and aroused him; he and Bella had dabbled a little in the bedroom with handcuffs, leather underwear and a few toys.

He yearned to know and learn more, the thought of dominating Bella had him hard and throbbing in seconds and she knew it, the fact she had arranged a trip to the club was…he had no words as he looked into her face, into the depths of her soulful brown eyes, he could see the love for him there, he knew then there would be no one else for him ever, she was his soul-mate.

"Are you sure?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "For you baby, anything," she purred, reached across and grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him forward towards her mouth.

He groaned into the kiss as she thrust her tongue forward, invading him with her sweet taste. '_Fuck domineering_ _Bella was hot too,_' he thought, his cock throbbed in agreement.

"Come on," Bella said breaking the kiss, "Mistress Rosalie will be pissed if we're late and I don't want to be punished just yet," she winked naughtily at him as she exited the car.

"Fuck," Edward responded and followed Bella towards the club, '_keep calm, breath, don't run,'_ he thought over and over, but the images of Bella bent over and her sweet little ass being slapped until it was pink and warm was too much and his cock strained painfully against his jeans.

As it was still very early in the day, the club was deserted; Edward was surprised to find the doors were unlocked, allowing them entry.

Neither had ever been inside the club before, although she had Googled it when she had decided on this particular surprise for her lover. The interior was black and silver; everything was sleek, smooth and highly polished, giving it a modern contemporary feel. The walls were adorned with huge, close up, black and white photos of body parts, too close to actually identify which parts.

Bella left Edward to gaze at the art work and stroke the cool metal fixtures, while she moved across the room to speak to a young woman using a laptop behind the bar.

"We have an appointment with Mistress Rosalie," Bella spoke to the pretty blonde, blushing; the thought had occurred to her, she would know why they were here.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan" she nodded, not displaying a flicker of emotion, "I'll inform Mistress that you're here."

Edward came over when Bella sat down and joined her, taking her small hand in his and giving it a little supportive squeeze.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you know, just a little bit nervous."

"We don't have to…"

"Shhh," she cut him off with her finger to his lips, "I want this too."

"Please follow me, Mistress Rosalie is ready for you," the pretty blonde appeared silently, interrupting their nervous conversation; Bella noticed how she eye fucked her Edward, not too discreetly. '_Take a good look,'_ she thought possessively, '_he's all mine.'_

They were taken to the back of the club, through a door marked private and were asked to wait in a little cream-colored waiting room with three chairs and a small desk. They were barely seated when a second door opened at the other end of the tiny room and in walked a tall, honey, blonde Amazon, dressed in a man's expensive black suit.

Edward and Bella's jaw dropped at the sight of the magnificent creature, her hair was immaculately curled, creating a 1940's style, reminiscent of a classic movie star, her eyes were pale blue in color and heavily made up with black and grey's, creating a smoldering, sultry look and her lips were painted harlot red, completing a very evocative and erotic film star image.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," Mistress Rosalie nodded her greeting to the both of them, while she seated herself at the small desk placing a binder in front of her. "Happy birthday, Mr. Cullen, you are a very lucky man, your girlfriend has granted to give you, one of the most pleasurable gifts that she possibly can, her submission."

Edward turned to look at his blushing girlfriend, he was speechless that she had thought of such a gift, I mean who would have thought such a gift was available; he took her hand and placed it in his lap, hoping she could feel his aching gratitude.

"I will guide you both through a scene and offer you advice and help on how best to gain the most pleasure from each other, giving you a glimpse into the joys to be had through a Dom and sub relationship.

I will decide, during the scene, if I am to join in, it is not something I usually do, so please don't feel offended if I don't." She paused to smile softly at them, these were two of the most beautiful people she'd had come before her and now she wanted nothing more than to join in their scene, but she was in Domme mode, she craved control.

"There is some paperwork you will need to read and sign."

Both Bella and Edward nodded.

"OK," Mistress Rosalie stood up to her full intimidating height, tugging down the hem of the tailored jacket, "Welcome to F Club.

The first rule of F Club is: you do not talk about F Club.

The second rule of F Club is: you DO NOT talk unless I grant you permission!

Third rule of F Club: if someone yells "red!" Goes limp, or taps out, the scene is over.

Fourth rule: soft limits only, today," she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Fifth rule: orgasms, only when I allow and not before.

Sixth rule: no clothing is allowed for either of you.

Seventh rule: keep your eyes down, unless I say otherwise.

And the eighth and final rule: this is your first time at F Club, I will be obeyed; I am the Domme in the room, follow the rules and we will all go home happy."

Her stance relaxed when she finished speaking, she could feel the sexual energy in the air; they were both turned on, hell, she was turned on.

"I will leave you both to fill in the questionnaire, without discussing it with each other, sign the disclosure, if you wish to continue, strip and follow me through that door," she indicated without turning to the door behind her. "If not, you can see yourselves out, you have thirty minutes."

Edward and Bella found themselves alone in the room, looking at two sets of official looking contracts and a questionnaire setting out what constitutes soft limits.

Without a word, Bella calmly reached forward and began reading her contract, Edward watched in amazement, then quickly regained his sense of urgency and followed suit, he was so excited he could barely make sense of what he was reading, so he gave up and signed. He was more interested in the questionnaire and ticking all the boxes.

Oral- yes please; yes!

Vaginal- yes please; yes!

Anal- for him- no; for her -yes.

Toys, vibrators, bullets, dildo's etc. - for him- no; for her- yes.

Tying up- Bondage tape- yes, handcuffs- yes; ropes- yes.

Sensory deprivation- sight- yes; sound-yes.

Spanking- yes; yes

Being watched – yes; definitely

Being photographed – yes; definitely

Being videoed – yes; definitely

Being joined by a third party (other than Mistress Rosalie) - male- yes; female- yes, yes, yes.

Edward was eager to try most the things on his sheet and would have liked to look at Bella's questionnaire, but time moved quickly and he had been forbidden from discussing their choices. It was time to start undressing.

They both stood naked facing each other and held out their hands and walked through the doorway and into a new beginning.

The first thing you noticed when you entered the room was the scent, a musk and vanilla combination filled the air, the lighting was low, but you could still see the deep purple walls, the floor was covered in a well worn, honey coloured wood, that felt warm and smooth underfoot. A huge, antique looking, wooden four-poster bed dominated the room, hung with plush black drapes and the mattress was covered with a velvet comforter. Around the room lay pieces of furniture neither recognised, tables with straps and stirrups, low stools with cuffs, a huge wheel lay against one wall, an arrangement of whips, cuffs, masks, and belts adorned another wall.

A soft classical melody gently soothed their anxious spirits, there was a sharp intake of breath and their heartbeats peaked as they heard the clip, clip, clip of heels on the wooden floor.

Bella immediately let go of Edward's hand and looked towards the floor, remembering her instructions, Edward let his eyes roam seconds longer to see Mistress Rosalie as she appeared, barely clad in a black leather bustier, thong, and thigh length boots, she narrowed her eyes in warning, he looked quickly towards the floor. Strangely, he felt relieved to already be sporting a tremendous erection because at the sight of Mistress Rosalie he would have gone from standing to sixty in a second.

She walked around them; they heard her shuffling papers behind them, the ones they'd left on the small table as they entered.

"Pet, you please me with your obedience," she cooed close to Bella's ear, she resisted the urge to smile and felt great joy at pleasing Mistress Rosalie, a warmth spread deep inside her belly.

"I cannot say the same of you Edward," there was a sharp slapping sound in the air, he closed his eyes as he felt the sting of her hand on his buttocks, it sounded worse than it was and, in his highly aroused state, he liked it. "I saw you looking at me, did you like what you saw?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, Bella closed her eyes tight, she hadn't given him permission, she heard as he snapped his mouth closed, he'd remembered.

"Good boy," Mistress Rosalie purred. "On your knees, both of you, knees apart, hands behind your back, and keep your heads bowed. Beautiful," she commended as she walked around, inspecting the both of them.

"Pet, keep your position," she addressed Bella, stroking her hair, she felt desire run through her body at the point of contact and she stifled a groan. "Edward, stand, you may lift your head, but do not speak to me."

Edward did as instructed.

"Look," she walked behind Bella, "how beautiful her submission is to me, to us," she produced a hair scrunchie and pulled Bella's long brown hair up into a high ponytail. "I want you to keep your hair up like this, pet; we have a better view of your delicious neck." Edward's eyes grew huge as he watched Mistress Rosalie drag her tongue from Bella's shoulder along and up her long slender neck, stopping at her earlobe.

Bella bit her bottom lip, stifling the low groan that threatened to escape.

"I bet you're wet; aren't you pet?"

Bella remained motionless.

"Edward, put two fingers into her pussy, see if I'm right."

Bella felt a fresh wave of heat and moisture, any minute she thought it would be seeping out of her, excitement spasmed again deep inside of her as Edward kneeled in front of her, and she watched as his hand moved between her thighs. His long fingers sought and entered her, she held her breath, her heart beat out hard against her chest, she was sure it drowned out the classical music that played.

She heard his gasp as his fingers slowly slipped inside of her.

"You have permission to speak freely, is she wet?"

"Very," he answered; his voice deep and husky.

"Suck her from your fingers Edward and tell me how she tastes."

She heard his soft moan and sucking, "Sweet, like honey."

Mistress Rosalie produced a blindfold and slipped it over Bella's eyes, there was a fleeting moment of panic as the muscles in her neck tensed.

"It's all about pleasure pet," she purred in her ear, Edward watched as her lovely face turned pink, "Do you trust us?"

Bella remained still, he marvelled at with the way she accepted her submissive position.

"Such a good girl, you may answer." Rosalie was in awe of Bella, she was a natural and would make a wonderful sub; Edward was a very lucky man.

"I do," her voice was breathy; Edward felt it resonate in his cock.

"Help her on to the table Edward," Bella felt the cool soft leather on her bottom and back as she was blindly moved into position, her naked body was laid out, her arms secured loosely above her head; her legs stretched out wide, exposing her sex for everyone to see. Bella never felt so vulnerable or so aroused in her whole life.

"Look how beautiful she is, Edward, so deliciously spread out to feast on," Rosalie said softly.

"Yes," he answered, he couldn't take his eyes off the vision of beauty in front of him, his mouth watered, he longed to jump onto the table and slam his cock into her inviting hole, his desires grew and swelled with his cock, a growl rumbled through his chest.

"You have to exercise control now Edward, and focus on Bella," he nodded and closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"Well done," she purred, moving close behind him, dragging her nails across his shoulders blades, he hissed at the pain and the burning sensation that followed, but it helped clear his head.

Bella twitched at every sound around her; she felt cool air being blown across her nipples, her neck, her stomach, her feet, and her pussy, wave after wave of goosebumps rippled across her skin. Lack of one of her senses heightened the experience, no one had even touched her and her body had never felt so alive. She felt a long fingernail, '_a woman's fingernail?'_ It dragged along her stomach, beneath her bellybutton, Bella felt her body quiver, the nail moved along her side and around each breast in a circular motion, she hissed as her nipple was pinched, harder than she had felt before, a mixture of pleasure and pain engulfed her body. Then the room was still, she strained to hear them, nothing, no breathing or movement. '_Had they_ _left her? Was she alone in the room? Where had they gone?'_

Then two things happened at once, soft lips kissed her mouth and her pussy at the same time, then stopped. Bella's mind went into overdrive, '_who had kissed her where?'_ It happened again and again, each time as quick as the previous, leaving her reeling and wondering, her breathing was coming out in short gasps now, her breasts heaving up and down, she felt as though she was about to explode in desire at any moment.

Rosalie spoke softly to Edward explaining she was feeling playful and Bella's obedience pleased her very much, she was joining them in the scene, but he would be following her instruction all time. Edward nodded his agreement enthusiastically. They took turns kissing Bella then silently, swopped places, he could feel her building joy, he took great pleasure seeing her body as it strained and quivered and he admired the way she kept her silence.

Mistress Rosalie left the table and moved across to the drawers, returning with a vibrator and handed it to Edward.

She glanced at the two-way mirror along the back wall and smiled for him; her submissive and her lover, who would be watching.

"Pet, do not cum unless we say so, nod your understanding."

Bella lifted her head from the table to nod once.

"Edward, you will control the vibrator, do not push her beyond her capabilities, watch her body, read her signs, this will show how good of a Dom you could be."

"Yes, Mistress Rosalie," he replied politely, Bella warmed at his voice. She heard the hum of the vibrator and then she could feel the buzz as it touched her stomach, he lazily dragged it down, skirting around her pussy, Bella could feel her arousal seep from within her, wetting the bed beneath her, she was too aroused to care. Softly, he touched her swollen lips, grazing her clit, Bella held her breath, '_don't cum,_ _don't cum,'_ she said over and over in her mind.

"Good girl," a voice whispered in her ear, she felt the toy being pushed slowly inside, her body stretched to accommodate the vibrating plastic, '_oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

Edward increased the speed, he watched as her thighs tensed, her nipples hardened, and she held her breath, Mistress Rosalie continued to whisper support in Bella's ear. She began to stroke her fingers up and down the side of her breast; he watched as her body quivered, he could see she was close, he turned the vibrator down and watch as her body relaxed marginally.

Bella felt almost delirious as her body was taken so close to the edge, held on the brink of pleasure, she couldn't hold on any longer when Edward turned the vibrations down and she was able to hang on.

"Excellent," Mistress Rosalie commended the both of them, "This time pet, cum, and you are allowed to be vocal." She nodded her consent to Edward.

He turned the vibrator up and moved it in and out of her delicious pussy, watching closely at the changes as she drew closer to her release. Her inner lips were red and swollen, the toy moved with ease through her slick flesh and her clit was clearly prominent.

"F-Fuck," she yelled, arching from the table, losing all control and coherency, the waves of pleasure began to build quickly, stronger and stronger with each pass, higher and higher she felt herself go, until she was freefalling in sublime joy, her whole being throbbing and pulsing. It felt like minutes before she became more aware, her arms and legs now free from their bindings and the blindfold had been removed, two sets of hands massaged her trembling arms and legs.

"Well done pet, you have pleased us both tremendously," Mistress Rosalie praised her, helping her from the table and lifting her chin to look her directly in the eyes. "Now it's time for you to take care of your Master, can you do that?" They both looked at Edward then at his erection, "Answer," commanded Mistress Rosalie.

"Yes Mistress," Bella felt a jolt of excitement, she would love nothing better than to take care of her Master and his beautiful big cock.

"On your knees pet, I would like to see you take him in your mouth."

Bella reverently fell to her knees in front of Edward, remembering to keep her eyes low; he had to control his urges again, at the sight of her waiting on her knees to please him.

Mistress Rosalie kneeled beside Bella and took hold of his cock, Edward gasped and closed his eyes regaining his composure, "Open wide pet," she instructed.

He watched as Bella was fed his cock, Mistress Rosalie spoke softly in her ear. "Relax your jaw pet, good girl," she stroked her hair, Edward saw Bella quiver in pleasure at Mistress' touch.

"Now pet, tilt your head and relax your throat and you'll find you can take more of him into your mouth, that would make him very happy."

Edward froze as his considerable length touched the back of her throat and she swallowed around his sensitive head, the feeling was incredible. "Soooo good baby," he threaded his fingers in to her hair and rocked himself gently back and forth into her mouth.

"Did you hear that pet, he's very happy with you and so am I," Mistress Rosalie stroked Bella. "In fact, I'm so pleased with you, pet, that I'm going to eat that sweet little pussy of yours while you suck your Master's cock."

Mistress Rosalie led them over to another bed and instructed Edward to lie down, then altered the height so Bella could bend over him, leaving her access to Bella's pussy from behind.

Mistress Rosalie moved Bella so Edward could watch from his position on the bed, and _he_ could see from behind the two-way mirror. "Open your legs wide pet," she kneeled on the floor and leaned into her succulent moist sex.

Edward groaned, it wasn't going to be long, Bella sucked and slurped his length like a meat lollipop, her hot mouth working him hard up and down, swirling her tongue around his end. He watched Mistress Rosalie fuck Bella's pussy with her tongue, and then her fingers; he saw Bella's legs begin to tremble.

"Fuck, yeh," the tingling sensation seem to come from his extremities, radiating inwards towards his centre, culminating inside his sac, he felt the rush of pleasure pumping from his body, over and over again, he was relieved to be laying down, the experience was so intense his legs would have been unable to support him.

Bella swallowed every drop he offered, as her own orgasm spiralled out of control under the expert ministrations of Mistress Rosalie.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms covering her smiling face with dozens of reverent little kisses, "I love you," he said in-between each one.

Rosalie watched the display of love and ached for him, her own lover, who waited patiently for her behind the two-way mirror.

"You would both make an excellent Dom and sub; if you choose to continue in the lifestyle, I would find it an honour to train you." Mistress Rosalie smiled warmly at them, kissed them both deeply and left the room.

Bella and Edward left wrapped up in each other's arms, a long discussion awaiting them on their new lifestyle.

Rosalie unlocked the door, he was there as she had left him; he pleased her so much, she felt an overwhelming surge of love. "Emmett," she breathed, caressing his face and then unlocking his cuffs, indicating she wanted her lover and not her sub tonight.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest pervy instalment of Fairly Dirty Tales, got to say...think this is one of my fav's if I do say so myself!**

**Thanks to by beta babes js18 & princess07890**

**Thanks to all who R&R, much appreciated xx**

**Until next time, dirty dreams!**


	8. Chapter 8: Your Wish

**Your Wish...**

**Chapter 1**

_I've have heard it said that stories of old, and fairytales true were told - passed from generation to generation, by the dancing flame of the open hearth on a cold winter's night. These tales were told to keep alive the flicker of hope for true love and a jolly good fucking would come into all our lives._

_So the story goes, not long along in the damp town of Forks a fair maiden did come across her heart and pussy's desire in a rusty looking lamp..._

"Fucking stupid rain," Bella muttered, as she stomped home in a temper after finishing work at Newton's Sporting Goods, feeling damp, sexually harassed, emotionally drained, and seriously in need of a good ... "FUCK!" Bella screeched as a car passed, driving through a huge puddle, sending a tidal wave of dirty rainwater all over her.

Mike, the boss' son, had been a complete prick all evening. "Let me take those for you."

Her initial thought was he was trying to be helpful, as he reached to take a box from her arms, casually feeling at her breast in the process. At first, she thought it had been accidental, until he tried it again ten minutes later, after that she refused to let him help, preferring to struggle by herself rather than being felt up by _that prick,_ _Mick the prick_, as she now- not so affectionately- thought of him.

Later, he changed tactics and found excuses to brush passed her from behind, making sure to grind as much of his cock into her backside as he could, from the little she did feel, she changed his name to, _that little prick,_ which cheered her up for a while.

"Please start," she prayed to the god of rusty automobiles and turned the ignition, the truck responded with a half hearted splutter. She tried again with the pleading and the key, this time it died altogether. Bella banged her head dramatically against the steering wheel, sending droplets of water everywhere. "No."

It was the biggest pile of junk in the whole world and she really didn't know why she kept it, well she did really, her dad had bought it as a present and she couldn't afford to buy a new one. If it wasn't for her best friend, Jacob, who continually fixed it up for her, for free; she really would scrap it. One of these days, she realised she might have to sleep with him as a thank you, he'd hinted enough times. For now, though, she'd managed to keep his advances at bay and placate him with a kiss or two, including tongue.

Bella was beginning to wonder what the attraction was to her; Mike and Jacob- they were constantly coming onto her, but she felt nothing for them; not even a twinge in her minge.

"You're rare, special," Alice had said, "A virgin, they can smell it on you like a sweet perfume, just go ahead and fuck one of them; they'll soon lose interest."

Bella considered it, imagined it, Jacob was the only one she thought might not make her vomit; he was good looking and had a terrific body. But, they'd been friends their whole life; he was like a relative, a brother. _Urghh, no! _She'd just talked herself out of that.

When she thought more about it and realised no boy had ever sparked her interest, like they had with the other girls at school, who were always drooling over the opposite sex, Bella had begun to think perhaps she was a lesbian. _Ok_, she'd thought and looked at girls in school and imagined what it would be like to kiss them, caress them, and lick ... No! That did nothing for her either.

Perhaps she was meant to go solo? In the shower, in her bed, reading, and watching porn, it didn't matter how hard she tried it just wouldn't ... Cum.

The rain hammered on the roof of the truck relentlessly, Bella considered calling Jacob to come and collect her, she knew he would drop everything and come running like a faithful dog, _no_! She looked back towards the store, barely visible in the dark and the downpour, and considered asking Mike to run her home, _no_! She thought about calling her dad, _no_! He was short staffed at the station and she didn't want to put him in an awkward position because, if he couldn't run her home, he'd pull someone else from a job to do it. Time to grow up, "Best start walking, Swan," she said with a sigh, looking through the windscreen at the sheet of water that ran down the glass; _at least I can't get any wetter._

Bella wasn't far from home when she stumbled on the metal object; catching it with her foot as she ran blindly through the rain, sending it skidding noisily across the pavement, and her hobbling and swearing after it. But, curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the unusual shaped lamp, _immediately, it belonged_ _to her, she could feel it, sense it, it wanted to be with her_. It let out a slight hum that travelled through her fingertips like electricity, making her hair stand on her arms and her nipples pucker beneath all her damp clothing. She pushed it into her bag; it was too wet and dark to look at it properly.

When Bella reached home, the lamp was forgotten, all she could think of was a hot bath, her hairdryer, and a fluffy robe, then bed; these things made her smile again, being clean, warm and dry equalled happy. The metal lamp caught her eye as she prepared herself for bed; pulling it from her bag, she turned over the ornate, bronze coloured lamp, looking for markings or inscriptions to indicate ownership or value. There was nothing, she tugged the towel that still covered her wet hair and gave the lamp a brisk rub, hoping to get a better look at the unusual markings that decorated the body. The lamp vibrated in Bella's hands and she watched awestruck as a cloud of white, wispy smoke billowed from the spout of the lamp and filled her room.

Bella felt her jaw drop when the smoke cleared and there, standing in the middle of her room, was a gorgeous, half naked, bronze haired god, man, stranger.

The dazzling male specimen smiled a crooked smile, but there was a great sadness reflected in his emerald green eyes.

"Mistress, may you be good and true, I will grant three wishes for you." Then he bowed his head.

_Wow! I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming._ Bella just stared; his words were barely comprehensible as she was lost on the beautiful sight of his sculptured bare chest, his skin let off a slight luminescent sheen and he wore faded blue jeans that hung low across his stomach, revealing the exquisite 'V' of muscle that disappeared below his waist band. Her eyes continued to take in his beauty, following the long line of his legs to the floor and his bare feet. He was perfect.

The Adonis remained frozen in the middle of her room, waiting with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his body. Bella continued to stare in bewilderment, thinking this was _the strangest and a little bit erotic, dream she_ _had ever had, _that could be the only explanation.

"Mistress," he spoke again in his velvety rich voice.

"Huh?" She responded dragging her eyes brazenly over his body again, resting quizzically on the thick gold band that circled his neck, she was briefly put in the mind of a slave, but quickly dismissed that thought. Bella squirmed under his piercing gaze and began to feel fluttering feelings at the very pit of her stomach and she felt a blush cover her cheeks when she realised at how extremely turned on she'd become.

"I'm your genie, you have three wishes," he explained again, her eyes focused on his lips, the full, pink perfectly shaped lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Bella caught the briefest glimpse of amusement in his face.

Realisation hit her and then with her brain filter off, Bella opened her mouth and exclaimed the first words that popped into her head, the words that would change the rest of her life. "Fuck me!"

Immediately she saw his face change, the look in his eyes could only be described as dark and hungry, it made her heart beat increase and she squirmed in her seat as her body responded with a flush of pumping, wet heat between her legs, her body desired him before her brain could register the fact.

Bella was aware of soft sensual music playing and her room faded away to be replaced by the same soft white smoke that had accompanied his arrival, his form was shrouded, a grey shadow which shifted and became clearer as he drew closer, moving slowly, smoothly, the wisps of mists danced and swirled around him. The closer he moved towards her, the more of him became revealed, until at last she could see all of him, he stood at the end of what was once her bed- which now seemed to be a bed made of plump white cloud, and he was gloriously naked, his cock magnificent and proud.

Bella gasped, he smiled and lowered himself to his knees, she watched as his lean muscle moved against bone, he crawled slowly towards her, the mist swirling, caressing him, keeping his eyes on her face all the time. Automatically, she parted her legs to allow him closer to her body, that's when she realised that, she, too, was naked. Before her usual reaction to shy away, cover up, or blush could kick in, he placed his index finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Exquisite," he whispered.

She felt the impact of his words, he believed what he'd said, and, for the first time, she believed she was beautiful. Bella lost herself in the flecks of gold that twinkled in his emerald eyes, and the distance between them grew smaller as they moved in unison meeting gently with their lips.

Bella thought she had been kissed before, until she'd kissed him, his lips were soft yet strong and forceful, moving against hers, the hunger and intensity building quickly until they were clawing and pulling at one another, tongues pushing, thrusting greedily, seeking out the other. His taste was sweet, mouth watering and she groaned wantonly into his mouth, and was pleased he seemed to want her just as much, responding in much the same way. Bella lay down, pulling him on top of her; she revelled in her first experience of a male body on top of her, warm skin against skin, his taut muscular abdomen pressed against her soft feminine form, her nipples peaked as his chest pressed against her breasts. Their lips remained locked together, his arms rested either side of her head, she knew he was supporting some of his weight, she could feel the tip of his cock tantalizingly kissing her entrance, as if asking for permission to enter, she rocked her pelvis back and forth, desperate for a little friction, her clit felt like it had swollen to the size of marble and she would explode if it wasn't touched soon.

She felt him smile into the kiss. _Tease._

Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them tight around his waist altering the position of her pussy, this time she smiled into the kiss as he gasped and his tip slipped inside of her.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked directly at her as he forced himself further inside her.

She knew her first time was going to be painful and braced herself; involuntarily, Bella sucked in the pain and held her breath, holding tight to his biceps and she waited for his next pump.

He froze. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of concerned green eyes.

"You shared your first time with me?" He asked, quizzically, tipping his head to one side.

Bella chewed at her bottom lip in embarrassment and nodded, she thought she could pretend it wasn't her first time and he wouldn't know.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"I...umm, I wanted to," she replied softly.

"I'm honoured," he said, with a beautiful smile. "But you're hurting."

Bella shrugged and blushed; it was true but the ache was subsiding as he'd paused to talk to her. "It feels...ummm, nice too."

"I can help," he said with a little wiggle of his hips.

Bella giggled, the combination of movement and laughter, helped her body relax, then she felt a tingling warmth spread internally where they were joined, he was healing the damage.

He thrust deep inside of her, sending a jolt of pleasure radiating throughout her, "Magic," he whispered and thrust again.

Bella couldn't hold onto the groan of pleasure that erupted from her mouth and her eyes rolled. "Oh, oh," she moaned over and over, as wave after wave of the most intense feelings of joy spread within her body. He pushed himself against her, grinding his pubic bone against her swollen clit. Bella could feel the sense of spiralling tension growing stronger with each pass until, with one more thrust, she was sent heaven bound complete with fireworks. She felt as though her body came apart at the seams, her bones were turned to jelly and the blood that coursed through her veins travelled at twice, three times its normal speed. She felt her whole body all at once, and it hummed with joy, throbbed with pleasure over and over as she came again, before her body had recovered from her first orgasm. Her lover collapsed in a panting, shaking heap, kissing and breathing heavily into the crook of her neck, sending more feelings of pleasure in a wave down her body.

"I've had an orgasm." She mused happily. Bella opened her eyes in embarrassment as he moved to look at her face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?

With a glorious smug expression, he nodded at her.

"What's your name?" She asked the beautiful stranger, who'd given her so much pleasure.

"It's Edward, mistress."

"I'm Bella, not mistress."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed part 1 of this 4 part story, ch 2 up tomorrow ;)**


	9. Your Wish part 2

**Your Wish...**

**Chapter 2**

Long ago and far away, when mythical beasts roamed the earth and there was magic alive, there lived a beautiful boy by the name of Edward, he was good and kind and true. Edward lived a hard life in a small cottage with his mother and father; they had little money and worked hard to feed and clothe themselves. His parents spent the day looking after the land, growing vegetables and tending their few animals, while Edward would venture into the forest around their small house to chop down trees and gather firewood to sell to the richer families in town.

He would have left home by now to seek his fortune, if his father, Carlisle, had not suffered a great injury while out chopping trees one day. Unfortunately, the accident had taken his strength and he was incapable of walking any distance, other than around the small farm he and Esme, his wife, tended to. Edward chose to stay and take care of his parents without a word of complaint, and they had been truly grateful they had been blessed with such a kind and considerate son.

"Good morning mother," Edward greeted her cheerily as he seated himself at the small wooden table.

"Edward," she smiled and kissed the top of his head, affectionately mussing up his already unruly mane of copper hair.

Eggs and hot coffee were being served as his father came limping heavily through the front door, a pail of fresh milk in his hand.

"It's going to be hot today Edward, I have fresh milk for you," he smiled warmly at his son and raised the pail.

Edward smiled back and wolfed down his breakfast, it was the same every morning, he would rise to breakfast with his mother and his father would appear with milk, eggs, cheese, or ham, to see him through his day. It was a routine he'd grown to love and it made him feel loved, he left for work with a full belly and food to see him through till evening, when he would return to a hearty supper prepared by his mother. He was happy, it was a simple life, but not one he would have chosen for himself, his parents needed him and so he stayed. He still had hope of finding love one day and filling the growing need that appeared inside of him, someone who would satisfying the urges that consumed him regularly. There were girls in the village tavern that offered to help him with said urges, but as a pure, wholesome boy, he had resisted the temptation, he was still resisting the temptation, ideally, he would like to enjoy one woman regularly. He tried to pour his built up frustration into his work and could chop many trees in a day, and occasionally he would take out his swollen cock and relieve himself; he would dream of a soft hand caressing him until his release.

Not too far away in the forest lived three beautiful witches; Katrina, commonly known as Kate, tall and lithe with pale blonde hair and golden brown eyes, Irina, also tall and lithe with the palest blonde hair of the sisters, it was almost silver, she, too, had golden brown eyes. Last of all, was Tanya, younger and smaller than her sisters, with strawberry blonde hair that fell about her back and shoulders in a cascade of lovely wavy curls, she, too, had the same unusual golden brown eyes of her sisters.

All the men and women of the nearby villages knew of the three witches, and had stayed clear of them for as long as they could remember, the three had always been there; deep in the forest and eternally young and beautiful. It was said that any man or woman that they desired would be consumed in a night of passion, and, come morning, they would just cease to be, as if they had never existed, and the witches would be younger and lovelier than ever.

One day, Edward came upon a part of the forest he had never seen before; it was deeper and darker than the areas he usually frequented. The stories came to mind of wolves and witches, of good men and women that disappeared on their journeys to and from town; but that's what they were, stories. He looked around, he was the only soul in the forest, he thought, not even a bird could be heard singing. He took his axe for protection, he didn't need it for chopping as good, thick branches lay in abundance around the forest floor, it wouldn't take him long to fill his small cart and he'd be back in the market place well before sundown. He imagined his parents faces when he returned early with his pockets filled with gold pieces, and extra food for tonight's supper. With that thought in mind, he left the beaten path and began to collect the bounty before him, frequently returning to his horse and cart to load up.

His parents were delighted to have him home early that night, with his pockets bulging with coins and extra bread for their supper table. Edward was careful not to worry his parents with the details of where he'd collected from that day, as they were both superstitious people, and they'd heard the tales of the witches in the forest.

The following morning, he waved them both goodbye, he smiled, as always, they stood holding hands on the doorstep and watched and waved until they could see him no more, little did they know it would be the last time they would stand and wave their son off to work.

"Be careful son."

"Love you, Edward."

Edward could not resist returning to the darker part of the forest again, he decided to venture a little further this time, he'd harnessed the larger cart up, as he was confident of a good haul, perhaps he would be able to take a whole day off soon, something he had never done before, the money he collected would ensure they would have food for at least a week or two.

He worked hard and long and although it was cool and dark beneath the canopy of trees, he had to strip off some of his clothing until he only wore his suede breeches and leather boots; he stopped to eat his lunch of bread, cheese, ham, and a pitcher of milk. When he came to resume his work, he realised his horse must have moved along with the cart, for when he looked around, he didn't recognise anything around him. After living and working in the forest all his life, he had learned ways of identifying the way back, which side of the trees had moss growing on, the shape of an unusual trunk, even the shade of the leaf on a particular tree, he'd done it for so long, it was second nature to him. But, now he stood in a smaller clearing with no sunlight peeping through, it was as if the trees had moved closer in on him as he'd taken his lunch, that thought had sent an icy shiver down his spine and he wished he'd kept his tunic and shirt close by, they seemed to have vanished too.

Edward felt the urgent need to move from this spot, and keeping the rising panic under control, he began to fight his way through the low branches. His imagination begin to escalate as the branches moved to sweep across his bare back and shoulders, dragging twiggy fingers through his hair, even the occasional swipe across his backside. Darkness fell quickly and around him, creatures of the night began to make their advances towards him, he kept on moving blindly forwards, fearing that, if he stopped, he would soon be quickly devoured. Exhausted and with all hope gone, he stumbled upon a magnificent looking house. The dwelling stood in a large clearing, it looked as if any plant life that had once surround it was now repelled, even the ground beneath his boots was dust, weak moonlight shone down, emphasising its malignance. Edward could feel the hairs prickle at the back of his neck as he cautiously approached the building, and the unseen things that followed him, stopped at the edge of the clearing, afraid to come any further. He turned to see pairs of glowing red eyes peering from the darkness, but they wouldn't follow him towards the house, he had no choice, he couldn't go back, he had to continue forwards. He took a deep breath and knocked at the huge oak door.

The door creaked open to gloriously bright light, his eyes blinked quickly to adjust, after hours in the gloomy forest, and when they were able to focus, he knew his end had come; there, in front of him, were the witches, the three beautiful sisters.

Edward could not comprehend what happened next, it was as if he was under a spell, he followed them obediently into the house, he knew better, he'd heard the stories, but he was helpless and blinded by their absolute beauty. He heard the oak door close behind him and he knew he would be no more. He prayed for the safety of his soul, and the lives of his parents.

There was much excited chatter and happy noises around him, but he remained fixed, as if trapped inside of himself. The three prowled around him; caressing his bare flesh of his chest, biceps, and shoulders, making appreciative noises, between them they took his hands and he followed until he found himself in a grand dining room. Edward was taken to the long mahogany table where he was told to be seated, which he did without question, even though he screamed to be released from inside his head. After a few moments, a meal was placed in front of him.

He fought to speak again, move his head, anything just to break the magical bindings that held him prisoner, but he grew weary of trying and waited.

"Eat," instructed the sister with the silver blonde hair and obediently, he did, the food was divine, like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Despite his efforts to resist, his mouth watered at the rich dark meat, potatoes, red cabbage, and pomegranate, it calmed his grumbling stomach. When the meal was complete, the smallest sister with the strawberry blonde curls brought a gold coloured goblet. Edward still had a small amount of movement in his eyes, strained them to the side to witness each of the women take a drink from the goblet, they closed their eyes in rapture once the liquid was in their mouths. Then he heard them chant whispered words over the goblet and he closed his eyes in dread, as they made their way towards him; they were going to make him drink too and he wouldn't be able to resist, he was lost.

The velvety smooth liquid danced sweetly on his tongue and caressed his throat as he swallowed, Edward took another gulp and another; he never wanted it to stop. When the goblet was removed from him, his head was spinning but his tired and aching body from a hard day's work, and many hours spent wandering in the forest, was revitalised, as if he'd just woken from a good night's sleep. A small voice at the back of his mind asked what the sisters' intention was, but Edward was intoxicated and willing to help them with whatever they needed, they sensed his compliance and relaxed the spell over him.

He offered no resistance as they stripped him naked and stood him in front of the fire, washing the dirt and sweat from his lean, muscular torso. Occasionally, one of the three would take a swipe with their tongue; they could hardly believe their luck this evening, the god of the underworld had seen fit to deliver to their door someone good enough to eat.

The small voice at the back of his brain continued to nag at him, but Edward chuckled as the sisters led him across to a pile of feather pillows in the corner of the room.

"I'm Kate," the pale blonde whispered in his ear, he felt a cold chill descend his spine, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, then moved for the next sister.

"Irina," said the silver blonde, dragging a sharp nail across his chest; Edward hissed in pain, she dipped her head to lap at the beads of blood she drew.

"Your name?" Asked the last sister.

"Tanya," scolded both her sisters at once, "We never ask."

"I like this one, he's pretty," she answered, turning to him and taking his face between her hands. "I might want to keep him."

"Edward," he answered.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

He'd never kissed a woman before, but he was eager to please and learned quickly.

Still the little voice nagged at him from the back of his brain, shouting, _stop,_ _run, fight_!

When they were all naked, he found himself laid upon the mountain of pillows, bare female flesh pressed erotically against him from all angles and his bewitched wine haze slowly began to clear.

A soft hand, like he'd always dreamed of, caressed his swollen member, another sister kissed him and a tongue forced itself between his lips and swirled around his own tongue, feelings of intense pleasure shot like a bolt of lightning into his cock. His hand was held by another and was being used to feel a firm warm breast, while a finger found a puckering nipple, his whole body wanted this, craved it, he wanted to give himself over to this carnal pleasure, he didn't care that it would probably end with his death, he wanted the pleasure, he desperately wanted to plunge his cock into a hot, tight pussy, it would be a satisfying death.

Irina took her pleasure from inflicting pain, chose to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Edward realised, at that moment, he could think clearly, Irina scratched and he was able to clear the lust haze from his brain and regain control of his actions. The little voice in the back of his brain was screaming at him, everything that was good, pure, and honest resurfaced and prepared him to fight his own lust and the three sisters.

"No," he screamed and leapt from the writhing bed of bodies, he could feel his willpower waning as he looked down at his temptresses. Edward knew if he didn't take his chance now, he might not get another opportunity.

"What?" Screeched all three, in disbelief, no one had ever resisted their particular brand of magical charm before.

"Back, witches," he shouted retreating with an arm outstretched, as if it could stop their furious approach. He could sense the air change around him, as their magic tried to invade his mind once again; they still wanted him back in their bed, between their legs, inside their hot, tight...Edward groaned at the images that fought to seduce him. He did the only thing he knew to keep himself safe, he fell humbly to his knees and began to pray with every ounce of faith he had left in him.

By now, the girls were in an absolute frenzy that their powers were useless against his mind and they were going to end this night unfulfilled. They descended on him like the prey he was, bombarding him continually with wave after wave of their strongest magic, looking for a chink in his carefully constructed defence; they were unable to penetrate his mind.

Irina put a finger to her lips, signalling to her sisters to stop and wait.

Curious, Edward stopped for the briefest time to see why they had stopped, it was enough for the girls perform the only magic left to them; they expelled Edward's body into a nearby lamp, trapping him forever, as a slave of the lamp.

**A/N**

**Poor Edward, I would rub his lamp any day!**

**Hope you enjoyed pt 2, I will try my best to post pt3 tomorrow. ;)**

**Now hit that review button and leave me some love xxxx**


	10. Your Wish pt3

**Your Wish...**

**Chapter 3**

Bella lay wrapped in the beautiful stranger's arms and blinked back the tears, she had asked his story and he'd told it in earnest. All the time he spoke, he ran his fingers up and down her spine, keeping her body quivering on the edge.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked when he fell silent.

Edward shrugged, if he opened his mouth now, his emotions would have betrayed him, and he was from a time where men were to remain strong and stoic. Although he knew of the changes in today's world, he still wasn't comfortable showing weakness in front of a woman, even one as exquisite and compassionate as Bella.

She had been a complete surprise to him, the first wish for example, no one in his time as a genie had asked for that. People were greedy by nature, and, although many had found him desirable, chose to ask for power and wealth, rather than physical gratification and comfort. But, he had known she was different from the start, he'd sensed her presence, he'd felt the magnetic pull from her days earlier, when the lamp had been unearthed by a wolf in the forests surrounding Forks. He'd used a little magic that night to make sure he was in her path, and when she'd finally made contact with the vessel that was his prison, he'd felt the vibration resonate physically through him, as well as the lamp. It was like they were meant to meet, he was curious to know why.

In the hundreds of people that he'd encountered in his time, as slave of the lamp, Bella had been the only person to ever ask how he'd ended up inside the lamp; it had felt foreign on his tongue to speak the words aloud. He'd thought about his past for many a long year, as he waited to be found; the memory of his parents was still fresh and clear in his mind; was this a result of the magic lamp? Or was it that he kept them alive in his own mind? He didn't know. The years passed in the blink of an eye, and time meant nothing inside his vessel, and Edward stayed as young and handsome as the day he was trapped. He watched the world change around him, each time he was summoned, he had to quickly adjust and take on the new discoveries of the time, inventions, current affairs, trends, and fashions so he could fulfil the wishes of his new masters, or mistresses; without question.

He thought about the sisters that had cursed him, some days he would feel his blood boil with fury at what they had done, what they had taken away from him. Today, however, a new feeling emerged, one he had yet to put a name to, but if he hadn't been cursed, he would not have encountered the beauty in his arms right now.

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, her soft, warm skin sent tingles through his fingertips, and he liked the way she quivered against him, her slight movement kept his body alert. He hoped beyond all hope, that she would request a similar second wish. But, then he thought with a great sadness in his heart, she would be nearing the end of her time as his mistress, because, as the third wish was granted, the lamp and its contents would be lost again.

"Is there no way to find out about your parents?" Bella continued, turning her head to face him, the closeness took his breath, as their lips barely connected.

"I cannot try unless someone wishes it," he replied.

Bella smiled, "Ok, I wish we could go back to visit your parents."

In a puff of smoke and disbelief, they found themselves naked in the forest and standing outside Edward's former home.

"Clothes," hissed Bella, putting an arm across her breasts; and a hand down, to cover her sex while looking wildly around.

"Sorry," Edward replied still in shock at the wish that she'd requested, with a snap of his fingers they were both in jeans and t-shirts.

"Do you think clothes of this time would be better?

Edward nodded and snapped his fingers again, and once again he was back in suede breeches and a waistcoat, leather boots and a white shirt, Bella looked down and stroked the soft skirt made from some sort of beaten animal hide, she wore a simple blouse and brown waistcoat similar to Edward's, and dark leather boots.

"That didn't count as a wish!" She added, pulling her waistcoat straight.

"Why?" He asked in surprise, his eyes wide with a mixture of wonder and grief evident in them.

"I thought you might..."

"These are your wishes," he interrupted.

"Don't you want to see your parents?" Bella sounded hurt and he felt sorry.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he found her exasperating and quite unlike anyone he'd ever met before. "I would like to see them more than anything."

"Well that's ok, then, so do I," Bella smiled and grabbed his hand, before he could say anything else, she'd marched them both towards the little log house and knocked on the door.

Edward felt his heart stop beating as he heard the locks slide behind the thick wooden door; he imagined his father's fingers on the simple latch. The door creaked as it opened to reveal his father, older and frailer than he'd once remembered.

"Edward!" He exclaimed with joy, throwing his arms around his son's neck.

"Father," he muffled from his father's embrace.

"Edward?" A woman's tearful voice shouted from inside the house.

Bella felt the emotion well within her, as she stood uncomfortably, witnessing the reunion she'd brought about, and any thoughts that she'd wished for the wrong thing, immediately vanished.

"Come, come," the elderly gent beckoned to Bella to enter the house, after he'd pushed Edward inside to see his mother, who, it appeared, was too unwell to climb from her bed and come to the door.

Esme, his mother, sat up, supported by pillows, clean and white in a cotton nightgown and a well laundered bed, but her face was sallow and gaunt. Huge tears rolled down her face, but they still didn't mask the sheer joy she felt at the return of her son.

"I'm sorry," he cried into her shoulder, all bravado gone. "I didn't mean to leave."

"Hush there, we know," she stroked his head and held him, tenderly planting kisses into his hair until he was strong enough to lift his face to look at her.

"You know?"

"Yes son," his father answered, "You would have never left us voluntarily, or without saying goodbye, and then there was talk of the man who had resisted the charms of the three sisters. We knew it had to be you."

Bella smiled as she noted the hint of pride with which Carlisle spoke, and the way in which he puffed out his chest.

"How much time has passed here?" Edward asked looking from one to the other.

"Near on fifteen years," she said softly, touching his cheek, "For you?"

Edward bowed his head, "Hundreds," he answered.

"I'm sorry my dear," Carlisle held out his arm to Bella.

She stepped forward with a blush, "I'm Bella," she said as she reached the warmth of his embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Bella looked at him curiously, but before she could ask what he meant, she'd been passed onto Edward's mother, who despite looking frail; had a strong grip that Bella could not extricate herself from.

"Please tell us what happened," Carlisle asked, putting a stool and a small rocking chair beside Esme's bed, before he took his place, expectantly beside her.

Bella saw the pain reach Edward's eyes, he sat on the stool and began to recall the events that led up to him being captured, and then trapped in the lamp.

Bella took her place in the rocking chair, and took his hand in hers, as a silent offer of support and love. Neither saw the brief look of hope that passed between Carlisle and Esme.

"So, Bella, we owe you much thanks for wishing our son back here one more time," Carlisle spoke when Edward had finished telling his story.

Bella blushed again and looked towards the floor, when she'd made the selfless wish, she hadn't truly thought of the impact it might have had, she just put herself into his position and wished for what she thought he might want.

"I wish you could stay," Esme held out her hand to Edward.

"I could wish it," Bella began, she would have too, even though in her heart it would have grieved her to part with Edward, she'd felt the connection between them growing stronger.

All three looked at her and smiled.

"Sweet child," Esme said softly.

"It's fragile and complicated magic Bella," Edward smiled sadly, shook his head, and kissed her on the top of hers. "The spell the witches cast, would find a way of pulling me back into the lamp."

"How long have you got?" Carlisle asked.

Bella felt a prickle of panic rise; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Not long," Edward replied and hugged his father.

"It's been good to see you one last time," Esme sobbed into his shoulder, Bella turned her head quickly hiding her tears, but it was too late, and the tears flowed as Carlisle and Esme hugged her, and said their thanks and farewells.

The way everyone spoke seemed to be, _so final,_ she thought.

Bella held Edward tight, and when she opened her eyes they were back in the white, in the soft mist, the comfort of the clouds.

"Thank you," he whispered into the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her body. "Do you want me to return you to your own room, your own bed?"

"No," she whispered turning her head until their lips connected, "I never want to leave you."

**A/N**

**Nearly at the end of this little fairy tale, last chapter tomorrow, now your turn to leave me some love xx**


	11. Your Wish part 4

**Your Wish...**

**Chapter 4**

Bella sat astride her beautiful genie and lowered herself onto his long, thick cock, filling herself completely, every nerve ending inside of her rejoiced at being connected to him again. It was as if the two of them completed a circuit, and the electricity flowed between them once they were touching, flowing through them in a continuous loop, bring wave after wave of ecstasy.

She made him feel human again, warm and loved, sexy, wanted, and it was killing him that it would end too soon, she had her third and final wish to make. But, for now, he thought, he would live in the moment.

He watched as she lifted and lowered herself upon him, tilting her hips slightly on the downward thrust, her hair fell in a wavy, chestnut curtain, swaying around her shoulders, falling onto her bouncing breasts, sweeping across her rose coloured nipples. He cast his gaze lower, taking in her soft feminine curves and her smooth creamy skin, lower still, to the dark 'v' of her neatly trimmed pubic hair, and the promise of what lay beneath. She was a magnificent work of art; he captured each beautiful piece of her and committed it to his memory, each divine sensation as she rode his cock, every facial expression and every gasp of pleasure and sigh.

Bella squealed in surprise and pleasure as Edward flipped them both with lightening speed, and she was now trapped beneath him.

She ran her hands up his biceps, feeling the power that flowed through him, feeling the masculine strength of his muscle, as he supported himself above her. Edward followed the movement of her hand with his eyes, his hips rocked continually, driving himself in and out of her heated core. Bella tightened her grip on his arms as he angled himself, driving faster and harder, soon, they both were grunting out breathy moans and partial breaths.

"Oh, oh, oh," she uttered, indicating her oncoming climax.

He watched as her eyes rolled back and her face contorted in pleasure, he felt the pain as her nails dug into his flesh, and the walls of her pussy began to spasm around his cock. Bella tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper. His orgasm followed hers, blinding lights and pulsing blood took his sight and hearing, all that was left of him was throbbing, intense, spasms of pleasure, draining him and filling her, until he collapsed in a sweating, dizzy pile on top of his love.

It felt like an eternity, but was in fact only moments, before consciousness returned to him, Bella had cradled his head affectionately to her neck, kissing his head and stroking his back.

There were no words to describe how either of them felt in that moment, how do you acknowledge you're about to lose the love of your life, in the midst of the greatest joy you've ever experienced.

"I could wish we stayed here like this forever," she whispered.

That would have been too much for him to hope for; her feelings for him were strong, like his for her.

"I couldn't let you; I can't let you wish that for yourself, to spend the rest of your life trapped with me."

"It would be my wish," she pouted. Edward smiled.

"You would live forever, never see your family again; I won't let you. Some wishes just aren't good for you."

"B-but," she protested.

Edward stopped her with a kiss, "No," he whispered sadly, "The magic is strong and there'll be consequences if we try and wish to be together like that."

A single tear rolled down Bella's cheek.

"Let's just make the best of the time we have together. What is your final wish my love?"

Bella frowned, "Final wish?"

"Yes."

"I've only made one wish, to meet your parents," she answered.

"No, when we first met, you said 'Fuck me.'"

Bella laughed, "That wasn't a wish; it was an expression!"

Edward's forehead crumpled in thought and then his face split into a dazzling smile. "Yes, an expression."

Bella joined in with his roar of laughter.

"Many people have tried to obtain, con and barter extra wishes from me." Then his tone turned serious as he turned to her, "You have to make a wish, for you, now, please."

Bella chewed her bottom lip in thought and frowned, "You know what I want."

Edward smiled and kissed her, "And I want that too, please Bella; don't make this any harder than it is."

She nodded, "Ok, would you make my truck as good as new? Please."

Edward shook his head with a look of bemusement on it, "I can't believe you. Wish granted."

"Really?"

"Yes, good as new, cleaned, polished, full tank and back on your drive." He grinned, "You could have had a new one."

"Why? I like my old one, when it works." She replied honestly.

Edward laughed; Bella enjoyed the sound it made, she would have been happy to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

A thought suddenly occurred to her, "Is there a time limit on the last wish?"

"No, but I know what you're thinking," Edward raised his eyebrows at her, "Do you think you could go through the rest of your life without uttering those two little words, _I wish?_ They're bound to pop out sooner or later."

"It would buy us some time, Edward; I'm not ready to let you go yet." She cradled his beautiful face between her hands and forced him to meet her gaze.

"We could try." his heart felt lighter and happier than it had been in years, and any amount of time with her would be better than none at all, he decided he would keep telling himself that.

"Good..." She said kissing his nose, and, in true Bella style, she spoke without thinking, as she snuggled down beside him to sleep, "...because I love you."

"Pardon?" He asked with a huge smile.

Bella blushed more crimson than ever before, Edward could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks.

"Say it again," he pleaded, putting a finger beneath her chin and tilting her face to his, never had he heard three more beautiful words.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied pulling her into his arms and squeezing her against his chest, vowing to himself he would never let her go.

Bella stretched, her body ached in ways and places that it had never done before; a smile crept across her face as she remembered, his kisses, his caresses, his solid muscle against her, moving deep within her. The memories awoke her desire, she reached across the bed to find him, feel him, and touch him. Bella sat startled, when she found the bed was cold and empty beside her, the pillow and mattress, indented as proof that he had lain there, and was not a figment of her imagination. Bella felt the panic rise inside her as she jumped from the bed and raced for the bathroom.

"Good morning sleepy head," Charlie, her dad, greeted her on the stairs.

"Dad!" Bella said with surprise.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" He chuckled to himself.

She waited upstairs impatiently while her dad readied himself for work, and she wouldn't venture downstairs until she heard him shout his goodbye, and the door close behind him.

"Edward," she shouted, running from room to room. Her heart plummeting further as it became evident he was no longer in the house. "The lamp," she said to herself and raced back to her bedroom.

Bella threw the contents of her bag all over the floor, she looked underneath the bed, the mattress, even the comforter, but the lamp was gone. Bella began to pull her fingers through her hair in anguish. _Was she losing her mind? Had he been a dream? _

_The truck!_

She pulled on her jeans and a sweater, before rushing outside barefoot and there it was; all shiny and new looking. Grief hit her as she dragged herself back into the privacy of her home, it wouldn't be so good to breakdown in full view of the street, they all knew her and Charlie, one phone call from a well meaning neighbour and her dad would be back home, and she would have to explain why her heart was breaking.

"I wasted my last fucking wish on a truck," she cried, as her back hit the wall and she fell to the floor in a shaking, sobbing mess, and that's where she stayed, until mid afternoon.

Bella decided to feign illness, that's the only way she could avoid her dad for the next twenty four hours, at least. She could imagine the conversation that would follow if he saw her in this state, and then there would be the arrival of men in white coats to take her away.

_No! Bella Swan would have to learn to hide her feelings and pretend everything was alright from now on._

When Charlie Swan returned from work that evening, his dinner was waiting on the stove, the laundry was done and the kitchen was spotlessly clean, his daughter was good to him, taking on her mom's role as young as she was. He wished with all his heart she could find a good man who would take care of her, and love her as she deserved to be loved.

"Bells," he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm having an early night dad, I'm tired, think I'm coming down with something."

"Can you just come down a minute, there's someone I want you to meet."

Bella groaned into her hands and combed her fingers through her hair, in half an attempt to make herself look presentable.

"Sorry to disturb you," the blonde couple apologised, with radiant smiles on their faces, when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Bella felt her jaw drop in surprise when she came face to face with Esme and Carlisle.

Her dad looked on curiously, "The Cullen's have moved into the house down the road from us, I told them about you, and they were so eager to meet you, apparently you know their son, Edward?"

"Edward!" She said with rising excitement, her heart banging so madly it felt as though it was trying to exit her chest.

"Bella," a soothing velvety voice issued from the dark doorway, before moving into the light so she could see him, dressed in beaten blue jeans, just like the first time she saw him. This time, he also wore tennis shoes and a black t-shirt.

Bella moved without knowing it, stopping only when she hit his body, her arms fastened tight around his neck and her lips seeking out his.

"Oh!" Charlie said in surprise.

"It would seem that our children have already met," chuckled Carlisle.

"I think we will have that cup of tea you offered us Charlie," said Esme.

"Huh?" Charlie responded not actually remembering offering tea to anyone, but Esme had already taken hold of his arm and was leading him into the kitchen, leaving Bella and Edward with some privacy.

"Is this a dream?" She asked when the kiss was broken.

"No," he whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you, and the truck was my third wish."

"You broke the curse when you said you loved me," he replied.

Bella frowned.

"When my parents discovered my fate, they sought the sisters out and caught them in a witches' trap, circles made of chalk and salt. They were kept prisoner for months, before they finally conceded to my help my parents. Unfortunately, the magic was irreversible so they added a clause, when my true love professed her love to me, I would be freed."

Edward held out the thick golden collar that had once encircled his neck. "Read the inscription."

Bella curiously pulled open the hinged collar to reveal the writing.

'_Power, money, health and treasure, by all this, is a man's true measure. _

_Sex and vanity, desire and greed, is all that's required for mankind's needs. _

_Until true love is expressed to the slave, the genie's lamp shall be his grave.'_

"My parents had mercy on the sisters, instead of banishing them to the underworld; the witches were commanded to roam the earth, alone for the rest of eternity. In payment for their compassion, Tanya promised that when I was freed, my parents would join me too."

"To stay?" She asked.

Edward nodded.

"Forever?"

"As long as you want me," he replied, pulling her into his embrace, she felt every inch of his taut, muscular body; she could feel his growing desire and need for her, just as hers grew for him.

"Do I still get my final wish?" She asked.

"Of course," he smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I wish we lived happily ever after," she replied.

"I think I can manage that one," he whispered, taking her breath with a kiss.

**A/N**

**** sighs****

**Don't ya just love a happy ending.**

**Thanks to the lovlies who left a little love xx Appreciated.**

**Extra love to my beta's js18 & princess07890**


End file.
